


The Beginning of Something Really Excellent

by feralphoenix



Series: Anthemums [1]
Category: Blaze Union
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Gen, Illustrated, M/M, Pesterlog Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 102
Words: 32,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>TA: Are you there?</i><br/><i>TA: We're running out of time.</i><br/> </p><p>Also hosted at <a href="http://anthemums.livejournal.com/">Anthemums @ LiveJournal</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nessiah: Get this show on the road.

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger warning:** This story contains some ableist language and a privileged character being generally insensitive about others' trauma.

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] began pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

TA: Are you there?  
TA: We're running out of time.  
TA: If you're not ready, you need to hurry up.  
GA: define ready  
TA: We don't have time for this.  
GA: fuck i know  
GA: i have everything this just still seems like a bad idea  
GA: which, you know  
GA: as i'm supposed to be rallying everyone else  
GA: isn't the best state of affairs  
GA: wouldn't you say  
TA: Yes, but we don't have time.  
TA: You'll convince them.  
TA: You can, and beyond that I think you may be meant to.  
GA: yeah yeah  
GA: okay so  
GA: i have the disc, should we just start installing this crap or what  
GA: you're still the only one who knows how all this works after all  
TA: Wait just a moment  
TA: All right, yes, start installing your player software, we have to do this together.  
GA: okay it's running  
TA: Good. It should take some ten minutes or so to install, so  
TA: I'll brief you on how this is going to happen.  
GA: fucking finally  
TA: You'll enter the Medium as our first player, which also means that you're our leader.  
TA: From what I've read, the first stage of the proceedings will involve my having to manipulate your environment to help you reach the first gate,  
TA: And after that you'll be on your own for a little while  
TA: In addition to me you'll also have your sprite to help you through the first stage  
TA: But again, you'll be on your own aside from chat support after that  
TA: Besides, things will probably start to get busy for me  
TA: You may not hear from me for a while.  
GA: but  
GA: then how will i make sure you're all right  
TA: You can't  
TA: You just have to believe that my server player will pull me through  
GA: see  
GA: that's why i think this is such a terrible idea  
TA: Believe in her.  
TA: You know she can do it.  
GA: well yeah, but  
TA: Besides, it's the same for us.  
TA: We have to believe that you can stay alive on your own in an unfamiliar place until we reconnect.  
GA: you don't have to worry about me  
TA: What a double standard.  
GA: i can't exactly help it you know  
TA: Just think of it... as something we have to go through to be worthy.  
TA: There's a lot resting on this, and we can't survive if we don't deserve it.  
TA: It's a big responsibility, and the things that we have to go through are supposed to make us grow so that we can take it on properly.  
GA: shit i know it's just  
GA: i'm really worried about all of you  
GA: i can handle myself, it's just  
GA: i don't know if i could handle something happening to you  
GA: and not being able to do anything about it  
TA: Statements like those are why you're going to be our leader.  
TA: Now, eventually things will come full circle and you'll be the server player for the last man in.  
TA: It's usually best to try to get things set up well before the countdown ends.  
TA: So that you can find something to prototype with and have enough time to set your specibus and choose a modus that works for you.  
TA: From the archives I've read of past attempts this can get people in trouble if they're still worrying about it during entry.  
TA: Now  
TA: Once this finishes loading I'll deploy the equipment inside the other room  
TA: And get your entry item ready  
TA: We'll be able to see how long you have  
TA: But make sure you prototype before you use the entry item  
GA: got it  
GA: wait, shit  
TA: What is it?  
GA: some douchebag is bothering me  
TA: Heheh  
TA: I guess you'd better answer him.  
TA: I'll get in touch with my server player too.  
TA: Make sure you have a PDA or something on you so we can stay in touch, okay?  
GA: already on it  
TA: I'll tag you again once the installation's done.

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] ceased pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

 

\-- genocideAura [GA] began pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

CG: JESUS IT'S ABOUT TIME   
GA: i don't even want to hear it  
GA: i have so many more important things to do than wait on your sorry ass  
GA: anyway what   
CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WHAT   
GA: i mean what  
GA: what the hell is so urgent  
GA: i can spare you the five minutes until this damn beta finishes installing and that's it  
GA: but if you're just gonna throw a tantrum then fuck it i can find something else to do   
CG: STOP ACTING SO FUCKING HIGH AND MIGHTY GOD   
GA: tick tick tick   
CG: OKAY OKAY FINE  
CG: GOD DAMMIT   
GA: okay what do you want   
CG: IT'S JUST  
CG: IT'S ELENA   
GA: yeah what about her   
CG: OH GO FUCK YOURSELF  
CG: I SAID BEFORE I'M NOT GONNA PLAY ALONG UNLESS I KNOW SHE'LL BE OKAY   
GA: what the fuck kind of guarantee do you want  
GA: she's your responsibility man  
GA: i mean fuck   
CG: I'M SO FUCKING SERIOUS GULCASA  
CG: I WILL FUCKING NOT DO THIS SHIT  
CG: WE'LL TAKE OUR CHANCES WITH THE FUCKING METEORS HERE   
GA: goddamn it leon will you just calm the fuck down here  
GA: why are you bothering me about this shit anyway  
GA: go ask nessiah  
GA: he's the one that knows all about this goddamn doomsday game   
CG: BUT  
CG: HE JUST PISSES ME OFF, MAN  
CG: I MEAN SO DO YOU BUT  
CG: I'D RATHER DEAL WITH YOU THAN THAT SNIDE FUCK ANYDAY   
GA: and like i said i can't guarantee anything  
GA: all i know is that nessiah says your house and everything in it will go with you  
GA: so if elena's there then she'll come with you  
GA: but after that it's up to you   
CG: WHAT THE HELL ARE WE EVEN DOING   
GA: trying to stay alive, dumbass  
GA: look  
GA: i know you're worried okay  
GA: but right now i can't help you because none of us knows what it's gonna be like in there  
GA: i'll get back to you after I get in  
GA: just make sure she stays with you i guess   
CG: SOME HELP YOU ARE  
CG: I MEAN MOTHERFUCK   
GA: leon  
GA: i really have to go okay  
GA: and just   
CG: WHAT   
GA: if you take being a server player as an excuse to be an asshole  
GA: then i swear to god  
GA: when it's my turn  
GA: i will kick your ass so hard you will land in next month   
CG: YEAH YEAH I GOT THE FUCKING MEMO FEARLESS LEADER   
GA: right well i gotta go  
GA: i still don't know what the fuck i'm prototyping with  
GA: catch you on the flipside   
CG: DON'T GET YOUR LAME ASS KILLED OR I'LL LAUGH AT YOU   
GA: yeah yeah shut up

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] ceased pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

 

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] began pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

CG: SHIT  
CG: YOU DON'T GET THE FUCKING LAST WORD HERE  
CG: THAT FUCKER IS MINE   
GA: fuck off leon!   
CG: I DO WHAT THE FUCK I WANT  
CG: YOU DON'T OWN MY ASS   
GA: i have to go you idiot  
GA: later   
CG: WAIT

\-- genocideAura [GA] ceased pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

 

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] began pestering angelicCute [AC] \--

TA: Hello   
AC: hi!!!!!   
TA: You seem rather excited.   
AC: well yeah i mean  
AC: i dunno about this whole end of the world thing but  
AC: i get to play a game with my brother!!!!!  
AC: and i havent done that in ages so why shouldnt it be fun c:   
TA: Good  
TA: The scourge of this world was inevitable from the start  
TA: Some part of the gods' design  
TA: The game is just the loophole through which we can escape.   
AC: hehe i dont get it when you get all serious sometimes  
AC: but thats okay  
AC: im still looking forward to this no matter what   
TA: Anyhow, I just wanted to ask if you've got everything ready.   
AC: yep  
AC: ive got the beta and also stuff for the prototyping  
AC: so ummm   
TA: Yes?   
AC: i shouldnt add the ashes until after i get in??   
TA: That's right.  
TA: I don't think it would do anything, but it's better to wait so that we can be sure we don't power up the enemies unnecessarily.   
AC: thats too bad i guess  
AC: it feels like ive got to wait forever until i get to talk to her again :c  
AC: but!  
AC: i dont get how you know so much!!  
AC: you really know everything and it's sooo cool   
TA: I can't claim to know everything.  
TA: It's just that I'm already awake.   
AC: i dont get it :c   
TA: Apparently this kind of thing has happened in past sessions too.  
TA: At least according to the records I've found of them.  
TA: One member being awake pre-game tends to help the rest survive...  
TA: That's probably why I was able to find those records, too.  
TA: Don't worry about it too hard. It might be a little too complicated.  
TA: You'll understand later anyway.   
AC: okayyy   
TA: Well, my program is almost finished installing, so I should get back to him.  
TA: I'll contact you again once he's safely in the Medium.  
TA: Make sure you get in touch with Leon too.   
AC: ill try

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] ceased pestering angelicCute [AC] \--

 

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] began pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

TA: Okay, mine's finished.   
GA: so's mine  
GA: i guess you can start doing your thing   
TA: I'm deploying the alchemiter and everything now   
GA: the what   
TA: The things you'll need to create items and such.  
TA: You should read up about it while I work.  
TA: I'll put everything in your living room.   
GA: sure  
GA: just  
GA: don't break anything okay   
TA: I'll do my best.  
TA: Just... to warn you, I'm going to have to move some things around so that I get used to using the controls.  
TA: They're a little bit clumsy if you ask me.   
GA: ...  
GA: ...nessiah i hear crashing   
TA: ......  
TA: Um   
GA: oh god what did you just break   
TA: It didn't exactly break...  
TA: I think I'll just move it back where it was.   
GA: nessiah what the fuck are you doing   
TA: Shit   
GA: nessiah what are you even  
GA: damn it   
TA: I  
TA: I'm sorry :(   
GA: you are not getting out of this by acting cute what did you break   
TA: Why do you need this many lion sculptures anyway?   
GA: wait what  
GA: it was a thing i went through in high school now how many are broken   
TA: Just the one.   
GA: nessiah i told you not to break anything why   
TA: I can't help it, I'm still getting used to the controls  
TA: But anyway, is everything ready?  
TA: Your specibus and modus  
TA: And what you're tier-one prototyping with   
GA: pretty much  
GA: don't try to change the subject   
TA: This is the most important subject, though.  
TA: And don't "pretty much" me.   
GA: you nag too much  
GA: everything's set except the prototyping thing   
TA: Well, decide on something fast  
TA: I'm setting your kernelsprite loose now  
TA: When you have something, put it in   
GA: oh god  
GA: that means i have to go in and see what a mess you're making of my house   
TA: Gulcasa  
TA: We have about twenty minutes to get you into the Medium before the meteors reach your location  
TA: Releasing the kernelsprite also sets the timer   
GA: fuck   
TA: We only have so much grist but I'm going to get started on building another level  
TA: Let me try a few more things first though  
TA: And get on that, if you don't prototype we can't win   
GA: yeah i know  
GA: ...nessiah what was that noise   
TA: Aaaahhh!!  
TA: Damn it  
TA: Excuse me  
TA: I'm going to go get my tablet   
GA: you were trying to do all this with a mouse?!!

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] ceased pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

 

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

TA: Oh not now   
TT: I think now is just fine  
TT: I want to know what is going on  
TT: I believe I have just as much right to know as anyone   
TA: I...  
TA: Look, I  
TA: I'd be happy to explain this to you a bit later on, but   
TT: No, I want to know now   
TA: The world doesn't revolve around you  
TA: If you want answers, show some patience  
TA: I'm kind of in the middle of something right now.   
TT: But   
TA: This is a matter of our survival   
TT: But :(   
TA: If you're really that interested  
TA: And if you want to survive...  
TA: There should still be more than enough time for you.  
TA: Go to the local game outlet and pick up the server and player copies of SBURB.   
TT: There are meteors impacting the earth everywhere  
TT: And your advice is for me to start playing a GAME??   
TA: It's the only way to escape the impact.  
TA: Besides  
TA: Don't you want to know the reason behind everyone's deaths?  
TA: If you do this, you may be able to speak to them once more while you're alive.   
TT: Being cryptic is by no means charming :/   
TA: I know you find it unappealing  
TA: Still  
TA: This will get you curious  
TA: And it's something to do other than sit helplessly wringing your hands, isn't it?

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] ceased pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--

TT: You smug bastard  
TT: I hate you for being right :(


	2. Gulcasa: Enter.

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] began pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

GA: nessiah where the fuck are you   
TA: Sorry, I was interrupted  
TA: Gulcasa, there's been a slight change of plans  
TA: We're adding one more to our circle   
GA: wait what the fuck  
GA: you convinced someone else?? who?   
TA: You know the handle TT, correct?   
GA: oh christ  
GA: nessiah what are you on  
GA: she hates me   
TA: It's supposed to be this way.  
TA: You'll get her into the medium at the end.  
TA: I'll make sure everything filters down to her in case I can't tell her myself, too.  
TA: But for now you need to hurry up and get to your kernelsprite  
TA: I'm going to get your entry item ready, but...   
GA: okay okay  
GA: i still don't really know what to use but will this be okay   
TA: That should be fine.

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] ceased pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

 

\-- genocideAura [GA] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

GA: nessiah   
TA: Yes what is it   
GA: in case you somehow can't tell  
GA: this entry item totem lathe piece of shit  
GA: has grown a fucking tree in my fucking living room   
TA: I am aware of this, yes.   
GA: so what the fuck do i do with it   
TA: Damn it  
TA: Take the apple  
TA: And do what's obvious   
GA: that seems both suspicious  
GA: and too easy   
TA: Goddamn it  
TA: Do what's natural for you and rush in  
TA: Gulcasa  
TA: You have five minutes left  
TA: Slightly less actually  
TA: Hurry up!   
GA: hmm   
TA: HURRY UP!

\-- genocideAura [GA] ceased pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

 

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] began pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

TA: Gulcasa!!  
TA: Wake up!  
TA: Gulcasa!  
TA: Are you going to wake up, or am I going to have to be creative here?  
TA: Gulcasa, there could be enemies coming in here any time now  
TA: You have to wake up and finish prototyping and  
TA: Okay just  
TA: Wake up  
TA: Please :(  
TA: ...  
TA: Fine  
TA: You leave me no choice  
TA: But don't say I didn't warn you!

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] ceased pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

 

\-- genocideAura [GA] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

GA: AAAAGH  
GA: nessiah what the fuck  
GA: what the fuck did you do!!!!!!   
TA: Obviously,  
TA: I filled your bathtub and doused you with the water.  
TA: I'm sorry about the bathtub, but I can put it back later I suppose.   
GA: yes i can tell that much  
GA: but why the fuck would you even do something like that!!!!!   
TA: Because you weren't waking up!  
TA: And I think there are low-level enemies heading for you!  
TA: So you need to hurry up and prototype again so that you can deal with them without worrying!  
TA: Mostly so that you don't die but also because we're out of grist and I don't have nearly enough to get you to your first gate yet!   
GA: wait back up  
GA: were you worried about me   
TA: Do you even have to ask  
TA: You are such an idiot!   
GA: well  
GA: i'm sorry  
GA: i guess   
TA: Just get prototyping already  
TA: You idiot  
TA: I can't focus on getting into the Medium myself until you're through your first gate  
TA: So get a move on!

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] ceased pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

GA: sigh  
GA: well  
GA: here goes nothing

 

\-- angelicCute [AC] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

AC: nessiaaaaahh  
AC: um um  
AC: shouldnt we get started installing at least???  
AC: the news says there are a lot of meteorites heading for you  
AC: are you okay :c   
TA: Yes  
TA: Yes I'm alright and yes we may as well install  
TA: Also   
AC: what is it :o   
TA: Your brother is a handful :(   
AC: hehehe  
AC: yeah he is

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] ceased pestering angelicCute [AC] \--


	3. Gulcasa: Consult sprite.

GULCASA: i...  
GULCASA: i guess it worked  
GULCASA: uh  
GULCASA: siskier?  
GULCASA: are you okay?   
SISKIERSPRITE: i...  
SISKIERSPRITE: whoaaaa :oo   
GULCASA: good whoa or bad whoa   
SISKIERSPRITE: i dunno  
SISKIERSPRITE: i guess neutral whoa??  
SISKIERSPRITE: but but y'know  
SISKIERSPRITE: it's nice to see you again!!   
GULCASA: yeah  
GULCASA: it's good to see you again too   
SISKIERSPRITE: ehehe  
SISKIERSPRITE: gaooo!!   
GULCASA: ...heh  
GULCASA: listen, siskier  
GULCASA: i hate to cut this short but nessiah said something about enemies on the way  
GULCASA: he's my server player and  
GULCASA: shit how do i actually go explain this so that it sounds sane   
SISKIERSPRITE: it's okay!!  
SISKIERSPRITE: i'm your sprite, so i pretty much get what's going on   
GULCASA: well that's great  
GULCASA: because i don't   
SISKIERSPRITE: well  
SISKIERSPRITE: the fact that we're here talking to each other  
SISKIERSPRITE: means that we're somewhere in the medium!!  
SISKIERSPRITE: that's the world of the game!  
SISKIERSPRITE: right now we should be somewhere on your world   
GULCASA: how do you know all this   
SISKIERSPRITE: i dunno  
SISKIERSPRITE: i guess it's just something that sprites know???  
SISKIERSPRITE: but anyhow :oo  
SISKIERSPRITE: this is a small universe called the incipisphere  
SISKIERSPRITE: at the center of this place is a planet called skaia!  
SISKIERSPRITE: skaia is a world that's full of unawakened potential  
SISKIERSPRITE: and it's also a world of constant battle between the white forces of prospit and the black forces of derse   
GULCASA: okay i follow you so far   
SISKIERSPRITE: everything in this world orbits skaia  
SISKIERSPRITE: prospit and derse of course but also there is a world for each player!  
SISKIERSPRITE: this is your world we're on now  
SISKIERSPRITE: right now you have to do what you can to save this world  
SISKIERSPRITE: by defeating enemies and crossing gates and heading to defeat the monster sleeping here somewhere  
SISKIERSPRITE: and then you have to find a way to skaia!  
SISKIERSPRITE: see prospit's forces are going to lose this fight no matter what  
SISKIERSPRITE: and when they do the people of derse will start a countdown to destroy skaia  
SISKIERSPRITE: if that happens you can't win!!  
SISKIERSPRITE: so basically we have to do our best to get everybody into the game and defeat the black king and queen   
GULCASA: okay so  
GULCASA: this is basically chess meets the plot of every video game ever   
SISKIERSPRITE: ehehe  
SISKIERSPRITE: something like that i guess!!   
GULCASA: what did you mean about my world   
SISKIERSPRITE: look out the window silly C:   
GULCASA: whoa shit  
GULCASA: how the fuck high up are we  
GULCASA: i think my biggest problem might be getting down   
SISKIERSPRITE: try looking up   
GULCASA: there's something shiny up there but i can't tell what   
SISKIERSPRITE: that's our goal!!  
SISKIERSPRITE: or your goal i guess :ooo  
SISKIERSPRITE: it'll take you to the world below  
SISKIERSPRITE: okay gulcasa listen!!  
SISKIERSPRITE: this place is called the land of darkness and flame  
SISKIERSPRITE: and you're what the people here call the heir of light  
SISKIERSPRITE: you have to bring light back to this world!!   
GULCASA: i guess all i can do is try it  
GULCASA: i mean we're kind of fucked if we don't  
GULCASA: but siskier aside from living what are we supposed to be winning here   
SISKIERSPRITE: gaooo  
SISKIERSPRITE: i'm sorry i don't think i'm supposed to tell you yet :(   
GULCASA: i don't really get it but okay


	4. Gulcasa: Introduce yourself.

  
  
[DOCTOR ♫](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/doctor-2)   


Your name is GULCASA.

You like PHYSICAL ACTIVITY, VIDEO GAMES, and GENERALLY ANYTHING THAT IS RED. You ENJOY WINNING, but prefer to do so through strength and technique instead of manipulative means. You also tend to worry a lot about your SILLY FRIENDS, but that is really their fault, because they are the ones who insist on embarking upon DANGEROUS EXPLOITS. Your friends are like a SECOND FAMILY to you, despite the distance between you.

Your HOUSE is strewn with various pieces of LION AND DRAGON PARAPHERNALIA as those are your two favorite animals. It is also SOMEWHAT MESSY, but that doesn't bother you.

You have also REFUSED TO CUT YOUR HAIR for several years running. It is a MATTER OF PRIDE that your friends have learned to stop asking about.

Your STRIFE SPECIBUS has been allocated to SCYTHEKIND. Your chumhandle is genocideAura and you tend to type without capitalization or periods, but otherwise punctuate properly.

Additionally, you have prototyped your KERNELSPRITE with ONE OF YOUR LION SCULPTURES and the ASHES OF A DECEASED FRIEND.


	5. Gulcasa, Nessiah, Emilia: Get pestered by server player.

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] began pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

TA: Gulcasa  
TA: I see you've established contact with Siskier  
TA: Is she... well, is she all right?   
GA: well  
GA: the whole being revived as a sprite thing doesn't seem to have scrambled her brain too bad  
GA: she keeps making lion noises though   
TA: Heheh   
GA: this is the weirdest shit   
TA: Anyway, I just wanted to warn you that you really do have low-level enemies approaching  
TA: They should be there in a few minutes.   
GA: should i be worried   
TA: I don't think so, but make sure you kill them  
TA: I still need to build three levels or so before I can get you to the first gate  
TA: And, um   
GA: yeah   
TA: I've only got half an hour left according to Emilia  
TA: But I'm not going without seeing you safely through  
TA: So you'd better hurry up!   
GA: jesus do you have a death wish or something   
TA: This isn't the time  
TA: Now go!

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] ceased pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

 

\-- angelicCute [AC] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

AC: okay the installings all done  
AC: i think we have more grist than you said you had though???   
TA: There was something written about this.  
TA: It seems like each server player in the chain will start out with a little more grist.  
TA: I'm not completely sure about why.  
TA: Before you get started building, though, why don't you practice moving things with pillows or something?   
AC: :ooo  
AC: thats a good idea!!!!!  
AC: where should i put the alchemythingy   
TA: Get some practice first, but after you're sure you can manage the controls  
TA: You can drop them in the living room. Just push the furniture up against the bookshelves.   
AC: okay c:

\-- angelicCute [AC] ceased pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

 

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] began pestering angelicCute [AC] \--

CG: HEY SQUIRT   
AC: :ooo what do you need leon???   
CG: IT'S GETTING BORING OVER HERE  
CG: HOW'S YOUR IDIOT BROTHER GETTING ALONG   
AC: i think hes probably fine since nessiahs taking care of him  
AC: hes in the game world now  
AC: he should be able to talk to you directly once he gets through his first gate thingie   
CG: SHIT SO  
CG: WE'RE THAT FAR ALONG ALREADY?  
CG: I GUESS IT'S GOOD TO KNOW THAT THIS JUMP TO GAMEWORLD BULLSHIT ACTUALLY WORKS   
AC: yep!!!!!  
AC: actually im working on adding more levels to nessiahs house right now  
AC: im glad he told me to play with the pillows before or i prolly woulda broke something :oo   
CG: WELL AT LEAST EVERYONE'S STILL BREATHING  
CG: BOTHER ME WHEN IT'S TIME FOR ME TO GET YOU THROUGH OR SOME SHIT   
AC: no problem leon!!!!!  
AC: thanks for worrying about my brother <3   
CG: SHIT I  
CG: SHIT  
CG: OKAY DON'T FUCKING TELL HIM WE HAD THIS CONVERSATION  
CG: GOD DAMMIT   
AC: hehehe  
AC: no problem!!!

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] ceased pestering angelicCute [AC] \--


	6. Gulcasa: Strife.

GULCASA: oh motherfuck   
SISKIERSPRITE: don't worry!  
SISKIERSPRITE: i'm here to help you!!   
GULCASA: still  
GULCASA: there are six of those motherfucks in the way and we have to get through them fast  
GULCASA: nessiah's an idiot and he refuses to get into the game until i get through this fucking gate  
GULCASA: i don't want to rely on you too much because that's stupid  
GULCASA: but siskier you've got my back right   
SISKIERSPRITE: that is such a stupid question c:  
SISKIERSPRITE: i'm your sprite but i'm also me!!  
SISKIERSPRITE: of course i'll protect you c:   
GULCASA: fine  
GULCASA: then let's do this shit


	7. Nessiah: Black out.

\-- angelicCute [AC] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

AC: okay everythings ready!!  
AC: i didnt even break anything c:   
TA: Good job.   
AC: umm  
AC: youve only got seven minutes left :/  
AC: are you gonna be okay???   
TA: We should be.  
TA: And I think your brother's at a point where I can step back for a few minutes to prototype.   
AC: oh good!!!  
AC: what are you using?   
TA: This is an old white magic grimoire I have no need for anymore.  
TA: It may give the enemies access to low-level spells, but nothing that should bother us.  
TA: And this should suit my intended guardian just fine.   
AC: ill start getting the entry item ready c:   
TA: Wait until I prototype.  
TA: I want to check on Gulcasa one last time before I use it, too.

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] ceased pestering angelicCute [AC] \--

\-- angelicCute [AC] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

AC: okay whoaaaaaaaa  
AC: what a weird little glowy thing!!!!  
AC: i wonder what that is  
AC: i mean i guess its your entry item but still  
AC: um  
AC: nessiah???????   
TA: emilia   
AC: what is it??  
AC: hehe you forgot to capitalize!!   
TA: emilia i cant  
TA: fucking see   
AC: wait what

\-- angelicCute [AC] ceased pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--


	8. Emilia: Panic.

\-- angelicCute [AC] began pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

AC: oh nooooooo   
GA: emilia now is kind of not the time   
AC: okay i dont mean to bother you but  
AC: i dont know what to do :c  
AC: i deployed nessiahs entry item but now he says he cant see   
GA: wait back up  
GA: you deployed his entry item and somehow he lost it?   
AC: no no nooo  
AC: he cant see ANYTHING  
AC: and i dont know what to do oh god what do i do!!!!!!!!!!!   
GA: you're his server player calm down  
GA: try to make sure he has a path to get to it without seeing  
GA: i'll get back to you in a second  
GA: gotta stay alive here

\-- genocideAura [GA] ceased pestering angelicCute [AC] \--

AC: noooooooooo dont go  
AC: dont  
AC: go  
AC: nooo  
AC: :c


	9. Gulcasa: Do the glowy thing.

SISKIERSPRITE: gulcasa!!  
SISKIERSPRITE: gulcasa you have to fight  
SISKIERSPRITE: i can protect you but i can't do this for you  
SISKIERSPRITE: don't get distracted you have to fight!!!   
GULCASA: fuck it i know   
SISKIERSPRITE: i don't know what's going on outside the game  
SISKIERSPRITE: but none of that matters anymore!!  
SISKIERSPRITE: if you can't get through the gate nothing matters anymore!!!   
GULCASA: i said i know!   
SISKIERSPRITE: gulcasa!!!   
GULCASA: i know!  
GULCASA: i fucking know!!  
GULCASA: shut up god shut up   
SISKIERSPRITE: gulcasa behind you   
GULCASA: 


	10. Gulcasa: Hit the nail on the head.

GULCASA: ...what  
GULCASA: what the fuck  
GULCASA: did i just do   
SISKIERSPRITE: :ooo   
GULCASA: seriously what the fuck  
GULCASA: suddenly i am surrounded by grist  
GULCASA: but i definitely didn't kill those ogres  
GULCASA: and i don't think you did either  
GULCASA: so what the hell   
SISKIERSPRITE: you went  
SISKIERSPRITE: all glowy  
SISKIERSPRITE: :ooooo   
GULCASA: glowy   
SISKIERSPRITE: gaoooo   
GULCASA: i don't  
GULCASA: even   
SISKIERSPRITE: don't worry it's not a bad thing!!  
SISKIERSPRITE: i'm just kind of surprised  
SISKIERSPRITE: i don't think you're supposed to be able to do that yet :ooo   
GULCASA: do what  
GULCASA: glow?   
SISKIERSPRITE: it's okay  
SISKIERSPRITE: it could've been a fluke  
SISKIERSPRITE: but if it wasn't you'll learn soon enough  
SISKIERSPRITE: so you don't have to worry about it   
GULCASA: let me guess  
GULCASA: you're not supposed to tell me about this yet either   
SISKIERSPRITE: i...  
SISKIERSPRITE: yeah :C   
GULCASA: okay let me take a wild stab here   
SISKIERSPRITE: uhh   
GULCASA: since sburb is a goddamn video game after all  
GULCASA: i'm guessing that sprites are like those totally infuriating sage and mentor characters  
GULCASA: that actually know everything to start with  
GULCASA: but can't tell you because of that  
GULCASA: it's-more-meaningful-to-discover-the-truth-on-your-own bullshit  
GULCASA: even if the truth would help keep you from fucking everything up irreparably  
GULCASA: well  
GULCASA: am i right?   
SISKIERSPRITE: umm   
GULCASA: but since the game can't have a hero dying  
GULCASA: while they're still practically in their negative levels  
GULCASA: we still get you around to babysit our asses for a while   
SISKIERSPRITE: well  
SISKIERSPRITE :C   
GULCASA: it figures


	11. Gulcasa: Ascend.

[GET UP ♫](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/get-up)

SISKIERSPRITE: umm  
SISKIERSPRITE: i really  
SISKIERSPRITE: i don't know what to say  
SISKIERSPRITE: gaooo  
SISKIERSPRITE: :C   
GULCASA: come on don't make that face  
GULCASA: i'm not mad at you   
SISKIERSPRITE: you're not?? :oo   
GULCASA: knowing you  
GULCASA: you probably want to tell me but you're worried  
GULCASA: about what might happen if you break the game rules   
SISKIERSPRITE: ummm   
GULCASA: will you relax  
GULCASA: it's not your fault  
GULCASA: it's the game's fault for making these idiot rules in the first place  
GULCASA: besides   
SISKIERSPRITE: :ooo   
GULCASA: if i'm gonna do this hero thing anyhow  
GULCASA: i might as well do it the goddamn traditional way  
GULCASA: and go in fucking blind   
SISKIERSPRITE: gulcasa :C   
GULCASA: i know you want to help  
GULCASA: it's okay  
GULCASA: alright look  
GULCASA: i have to go before nessiah waits himself into a damn corner  
GULCASA: but i'll be back for you as soon as i can  
GULCASA: wait for me okay   
SISKIERSPRITE: i  
SISKIERSPRITE: okay  
SISKIERSPRITE: ummm   
GULCASA: what is it?   
SISKIERSPRITE: before you go i just wanted to say  
SISKIERSPRITE: well  
SISKIERSPRITE: it feels like it's been forever since i died  
SISKIERSPRITE: it feels like i've been gone a really really long time  
SISKIERSPRITE: but it looks like you're okay and i'm glad  
SISKIERSPRITE: and well  
SISKIERSPRITE: i'm really glad you chose me as your sprite   
GULCASA: i'm going now  
GULCASA: see you   
SISKIERSPRITE: :'D


	12. Nessiah: Reassure chums.

\-- angelicCute [AC] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

AC: nessiaaaaaaah  
AC: nessiah :c  
AC: nessiah are you okay  
AC: please please pleeease tell me you're just sleeping :c  
AC: nessiaaaaaaah :cccc  
AC: oh nooooooo what did i dooooo  
AC: get up get up  
AC: :ooo   
TA: I'm all right.   
AC: oh thank god :c   
TA: I'm not sure what happened, but I'm fine.  
TA: It seems I've made it into the Medium as well.  
TA: Were you the one that moved all the furniture?   
AC: yeah   
TA: I'm very grateful.  
TA: That flash only lasted for a few moments, so if I'd tripped or run into anything I don't think I would have made it.   
AC: umm  
AC: flash?????   
TA: You didn't see it?  
TA: All of a sudden there was a... great flash of light coming from the miniature globe in the other room.  
TA: It felt like it illuminated everything, if only for one moment.  
TA: I knew exactly where to go and what I had to do.  
TA: Maybe I just needed to wait for it to happen in order to be worthy of entering the Medium.  
TA: If so, then it makes sense that you couldn't see it.   
AC: i guess so? :s   
TA: I'm sorry if I'm being too obfuscating.  
TA: I'm just happy I made it.  
TA: And I want to thank you for helping me.   
AC: but  
AC: i didnt really do anything :c   
TA: For what it's worth, I don't think so.   
AC: thanks i guess  
AC: um  
AC: does it hurt anywhere???   
TA: I feel a bit stiff, but otherwise fine.  
TA: Since I've arrived, I think I'll go out and explore a bit. :)  
TA: I'll carry my PDA so that we can talk if you need anything.   
AC: what about prototyping again???   
TA: I'll be all right for a little while with my dormant sprite.  
TA: I want to explore, then get some sleep, and after that I'll prototype again.   
AC: umm  
AC: just dont go where i cant see you then :c   
TA: Don't worry, I'll stay close.  
TA: I want to get a good look at this world, that's all.  
TA: You don't have to worry, Mother.  
TA: :)

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] ceased pestering angelicCute [AC] \--

 

\-- genocideAura [GA] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

GA: hey nessiah  
GA: you got in safely right   
TA: Yes, I did.  
TA: And I just finished assuring Emilia of the same.  
TA: I seem to have worried her a bit.   
GA: be a dear and stop making my kid sister flip the fuck out  
GA: in case you never got the memo  
GA: we like you and we'd rather nothing bad happen to you  
GA: you dumbass   
TA: This from the man who always deflects the worry of others.   
GA: argh stop changing the fucking subject   
TA: Oh, have I hit a sore spot?   
GA: also stop laughing at me  
GA: dammit   
TA: You know me too well, it seems.  
TA: If it helps you any, I certainly didn't enjoy suddenly having my vision taken away from me.  
TA: I rather like being able to see, and when I can't, it brings up bad memories.   
GA: seriously though are you okay   
TA: I am.  
TA: The danger has passed, and I'm safely on my own world.  
TA: That's two out of five.   
GA: oh man  
GA: has anyone even talked to tt yet   
TA: I don't believe so.  
TA: Have you tried?   
GA: can't  
GA: she still has me blocked   
TA: That won't do.  
TA: I suppose I'll add messaging her to my to-do list, as I daresay Leon and Emilia will be busy for a bit.   
GA: if he does anything stupid i'll kill him   
TA: Heheh.  
TA: How do you like your world thus far?   
GA: well  
GA: don't quite know what to say here  
GA: it seems to be very on fire at least   
TA: Have you come in contact with any of the residents of your world yet?   
GA: aside from fucking hordes of obsidian imps  
GA: not really   
TA: You should try to find them if you can.  
TA: They may be able to give you some useful information, not to mention equipment and shelter.   
GA: how do things look on your end   
TA: Aside from all the metal, this place is quite lovely.  
TA: I haven't run into any enemies or natural residents yet, and I've promised Emilia I wouldn't stray too far.  
TA: Once I'm done having a look around I suppose I'll go back and send a message to our troublesome princess  
TA: And then get some sleep.   
GA: you sleep too much  
GA: seriously are you narcoleptic or something   
TA: I wouldn't go that far.  
TA: I'd like to let the white queen know that we've arrived, although those on Skaia should already have seen the changes.  
TA: I also want to check on you.   
GA: you lost me   
TA: We've entered the Medium, so it can't be long before you wake up.  
TA: I'm hoping that your awakening will come soon.  
TA: Also, about Skaia, the planet's form changes when each player enters.  
TA: Without each entry safely completed and one prototyping pre-entry from each of us, the game would become unwinnable.   
GA: that's nice to know   
TA: I believe I'll have to let you go for a while.  
TA: So many things to do before I can start farming for grist.  
TA: You should keep in touch with Emilia, though.   
GA: right  
GA: message me when you have time  
GA: we kind of have to rely on you given that you're the only one with any clue what the fuck is going on   
TA: Talk to you later, then. Take care.   
GA: don't i always?

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] ceased pestering genocideAura [GA] \--


	13. Gulcasa: Check on kid sister.

\-- genocideAura [GA] began pestering angelicCute [AC] \--

GA: how are things going over there   
AC: oh hi!!!!  
AC: umm  
AC: i cant really do anything until nessiah gets more grist  
AC: so i was thinking leon and i could just install or something   
GA: huh  
GA: be careful   
AC: i will c:   
GA: hey  
GA: so  
GA: about my second prototyping   
AC: oh!!!!  
AC: did it work???????  
AC: is she okay??????????  
GA: easy on the surprise noodles there  
AC: hehehehe you are so silly <3  
GA: yeah she's okay  
GA: her old self and everything  
AC: phew!!!!!  
GA: well but  
GA: first, the game apparently programs sprites to act like annoying video game mentors  
GA: or i guess to put it in your terms  
GA: those mysterious mascot sidekicks in all your favorite clasp magical girl shows  
AC: oh that sounds like a pain  
GA: i don't really like it  
GA: that the game's affecting what she wants to say and shit  
GA: but the second thing is  
GA: probably because of the statue i prototyped with first  
GA: she keeps making lion noises  
AC: pffhehe seriously  
AC: that is sooo cute  
AC: i wanna see that  
GA: once we meet up in the game  
GA: maybe i'll be able to get her to come with me then  
GA: and you can see for yourself  
AC: its a plan!!!!!  
GA: okay i should go  
GA: i am like ankle deep in stupid obsidian imps here  
GA: they're like gnats  
GA: harmless but obnoxious  
AC: stay safe  
GA: you too  
AC: love you  
GA: love you too  
GA: see you soon

\-- genocideAura [GA] ceased pestering angelicCute [AC] \--

 

\-- genocideAura [GA] began pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

GA: hey   
CG: OH, SO YOU'RE STILL ALIVE   
GA: it'd take more than that  
GA: i'm busy but i just had to warn you again  
GA: give my sister a hard time  
GA: and when we meet up next  
GA: i will beat your balls so many shades of black, blue, and green  
GA: that you will be jizzing motherfucking rainbows for the next fucking year  
GA: is this clear   
CG: GOD RELAX  
CG: I'M NOT INTO HARASSING LITTLE GIRLS  
CG: MOTHERFUCK YOU KNOW I ONLY PICK ON FUCKERS MY OWN SIZE  
CG: DON'T GET ALL MOTHER HEN ON ME JESUS  
CG: IT'S NOT MOTHERFUCKING CUTE   
GA: you have been warned  
GA: don't get your pansy ass nailed by meteors while i'm away

\-- genocideAura [GA] ceased pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--


	14. Leon: Attempt to do duty as server player.

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] began pestering angelicCute [AC] \--

CG: HEY SQUIRT   
AC: hi leon c:   
CG: YOUR DUMBASS OF A BROTHER IS DRIVING ME BATSHIT UP THE FUCKING BELFRY  
CG: THREATENING BODILY HARM AND WHATNOT  
CG: SO LET'S SHUT HIM UP AND GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD ALREADY HUH   
AC: hehehe  
AC: wait  
AC: what was that   
CG: WHAT NOW   
AC: the weathers been getting really bad  
AC: the powers out across the street  
AC: oh nooooooooo   
CG: MOTHERFUCKING WHAT   
AC: oh fuck!!!!!!   
CG: WHAT THE HELL IS IT, HALF-PINT  
CG: ...  
CG: HEY SQUIRT  
CG: ARE YOU STILL THERE?  
CG: SQUIRT  
CG: ...  
CG: C'MON SHORTY CHOP CHOP  
CG: GODDAMN IT  
CG: HEY  
CG: EMILIA  
CG: EMILIA ARE YOU STILL WITH US  
CG: GOD DAMN IT

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] ceased pestering angelicCute [AC] \--


	15. Nessiah: Be insufferable.

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] began pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--

TA: Hello.  
TA: I believe I've left you hanging long enough.   
TT: I was wondering where you'd run off to. B|   
TA: You can't exactly blame me.  
TA: Things got a little dangerous around here for a while.   
TT: Oh...  
TT: Oh god :(  
TT: Are you saying that all that about the meteors was true?   
TA: Quite so.  
TA: My former abode has almost certainly been converted into a crater by now.  
TA: Gulcasa's as well.  
TA: But there's no need to worry about us; we're both very much alive.   
TT: :/   
TA: You'll need to unblock him, by the way.  
TA: Sburb is played in cycles.  
TA: You'll start as server player to CG when it comes time for him to enter the Medium,  
TA: And Gulcasa himself will be yours.   
TT: I don't like this plan of yours.   
TA: We're making an exception for you.  
TA: We'd already come up with a chain when you invited yourself along.   
TT: Funny, that's not quite how I recall it.   
TA: Anyhow, make sure you have your copies of the game on hand.  
TA: Get in contact with both Leon and Gulcasa. Do it soon.  
TA: We'll transfer you into the game safely, and you'll be able to seek out the truth you want so badly.  
TA: This is a team effort.  
TA: Our survival depends on it.   
TT: I don't like it.  
TT: But I do have to admit that the others are more trustworthy than you.  
TT: I'll confirm your story with them.   
TA: I'll be in touch.  
TA: For now, though, I need to take my leave.  
TA: So many things to do.  
TA: So many irons in the fire that need tending.  
TA: You could even say...  
TA: ALL of the things.  
TA: And/or irons.   
TT: :/  
TT: Stop giggling at me through the Internet.  
TT: It's quite annoying.   
TA: Dear oh dear, but I seem to be transparent lately.  
TA: Contact the others.  
TA: I'll be seeing you later, princess.   
TT: :S

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] ceased pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--


	16. Nessiah: Take that nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains two images edited from Homestuck panels. Credit for the original artwork goes to Andrew Hussie.

  
  
[LIGHT ♫](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/light)   
  


  


  


Not long afterward, in a beautiful golden city filled with those of white carapace, a young man awakens.

 

  


This BEAUTIFUL CITY is known as PROSPIT.

The PROSPITIANS have been nothing but kind to you since you first awakened, which was quite some time ago. Over the years, you have begun to feel the stirrings of some kind of PROTECTIVE WARMTH towards them in return.

At first you found this to be RIDICULOUS and REALLY RATHER EMBARRASSING, but have since come to accept it as the way things are and moved on.

 

  


In SBURB, it is foretold that the white forces will inevitably lose to the black.

You wonder vaguely if you might be able to SMASH THEIR FATE along with your own. Prospit is such a warm place. If THE GODS knew of this world surely even they would be consumed by envy of its soft light. Perhaps this is why, in the other sessions about which you have read, it always seems haunted by tragedies.

You are going to DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT if at all possible. In fact, you intend to deliver a MESSAGE to the white king and queen while you're asleep.

But before then, you want to visit one of the other dream towers.

 

  


There are three DREAM TOWERS on PROSPIT'S MOON. One belongs to you. One is home to a YOUNG GIRL, and one houses a YOUNG MAN. It is the last of these three to which you fly.

 

  


Here he is. SLEEPING, as usual. And just like always, his DREAMS seem to be troubled.

He is really so lucky that you are here to take care of him.

<3

 

  


Every time you dream, you come here frequently in the hopes that he might WAKE. It surely cannot be long now. You want so badly to show him this place.

 

  


Until then, you have resolved to WATCH OVER HIM. If he cannot find any refuge in this place, then you will MAKE IT A REFUGE WITH YOUR OWN TWO HANDS until the day of his AWAKENING arrives.


	17. Leon: Report situation to fearless leader.

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] began pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

CG: HEY ASSHOLE   
GA: kinda busy  
GA: what the fuck do you want   
CG: I THINK YOUR SISTER'S POWER IS OUT   
GA: uh huh  
GA: and you're telling me this because why   
CG: SO I WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR STUPID BITCHING  
CG: ABOUT WHY AM I NOT INSTALLING THIS SHIT RIGHT THE FUCK NOW   
GA: okay  
GA: well just keep your ass glued to your chair so that you can install the instant she gets back online   
CG: OR WHAT, YOU'LL WRECK MY HOUSE?   
GA: actually it seems like i won't have that pleasure   
CG: WHAT  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN   
GA: jesus  
GA: it means we just picked up a fifth   
CG: WAIT WHAT  
CG: WELL ISN'T THAT JUST THE BEST THING  
CG: WHO   
GA: well  
GA: you know the handle tt right   
CG: OH HELL NO  
CG: JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON  
CG: THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I AM DEALING WITH THAT BITCH FUCK NO   
GA: don't take it out on me  
GA: christ you can probably tell that this wasn't my idea   
CG: THEN  
CG: OH HELL NO   
GA: yeah pretty much  
GA: just shrug and deal with it i guess  
GA: that's the best way to handle nessiah's master plans   
CG: SOMEONE OUGHT TO TELL THAT PRICK  
CG: THAT STICKING YOUR FINGER IN EVERY GODDAMN PIE IS FUCKING UNSANITARY  
CG: YOU PASS DISEASES DOING SHIT LIKE THAT   
GA: so bitch to him your own damn self  
GA: you think being her client player's bad  
GA: i have to be her server player  
GA: and the huge bitch still has me fucking blocked   
CG: THIS IS THE MOST RETARDED THING   
GA: pretty much  
GA: gotta go  
GA: i think i just found a village or some shit   
CG: SHIT REALLY   
GA: looks like this desolate hunk of flaming rock actually has residents after all  
GA: nessiah was right hot damn   
CG: DUDE  
CG: DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE LAME-ASS PLAYERS  
CG: THAT ACTUALLY GOES AND TALKS TO EVERY VILLAGER   
GA: statements like that are why i'm the leader and you're not  
GA: they're also proof of why you suck at rpgs   
CG: I HAVE GAMEFAQS FOR THAT SHIT AND ALSO RPGS ARE FOR GIRLS   
GA: oh god  
GA: oh jegus gog   
CG: WHAT   
GA: it  
GA: this  
GA: you  
GA: oh my god this is   
CG: WHAT ALREADY JESUS   
GA: it's the villagers  
GA: they're   
CG: THEY'RE WHAT   
GA: they're these tiny dragons  
GA: oh my god they are like half person sized and  
GA: i bet the little ones are even tinier holy shit   
CG: WHAT THE FUCK   
GA: they are like  
GA: cherry red  
GA: and also completely squishable  
GA: like  
GA: i seriously want to go squish their faces  
GA: like some stereotypical cheekpinching grandma   
CG: SPARE ME   
GA: i am dead serious here  
GA: holy shit  
GA: kljfad;s   
CG: JESUS I AM GONNA THROW UP  
CG: YOU ARE EVEN KEYSMASHING LOOK AT YOURSELF  
CG: SPARE ME THE FUCKING CUTENESS ANEURYSM   
GA: fdkljsa;gjal;dskfj;   
CG: HOW THE FUCK OLD ARE WE HERE  
CG: FIVE  
CG: YOU MAKE ME SICK  
CG: HOW THE FUCK IS A GUY LIKE YOU OUR LEADER   
GA: fuck off leon stop being such a killjoy!  
GA: and anyway i'm always tolerant of you when you start waving pictures of your little sister around   
CG: OKAY NOW  
CG: THAT IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT  
CG: IT WOULD BE A SAD EXCUSE FOR A MAN THAT DIDN'T INDULGE HIS LITTLE SISTER   
GA: exactly  
GA: and i would be unfit for manhood and leadership both if i was not willing to acknowledge that these little guys are fucking adorable  
GA: because they are  
GA: so  
GA: fucking  
GA: cute  
GA: <3   
CG: NO  
CG: NO YOU SERIOUSLY DID NOT EVEN  
CG: YOUR SISTER WHO IS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL DOES THAT  
CG: ELENA DOESN'T EVEN DO THAT ANYMORE JESUS  
CG: YOU ARE FUCKING FLAMING   
GA: all i hear is the bleating of a pathetic man  
GA: being overly defensive of his sexuality  
GA: by the way  
GA: i'm not sure that "flaming" is an appropriate epithet for a bisexual   
CG: SPARE ME THE FUCKING LECTURES   
GA: if you'll stop indulging the stereotype of the closeted, sure  
GA: okay  
GA: so these little guys are talking about how their god  
GA: some giant medieval dragon thing  
GA: deserted them and went to sleep underground  
GA: and took what they call the light with him when he did  
GA: sounds like boss material to me  
GA: guess this is the denizen shit siskier was talking about   
CG: HUH  
CG: SO THAT ASH PROTOTYPING THING ACTUALLY WORKED OUT   
GA: yeah  
GA: siskier's just fine  
GA: had to leave her at my house for now, but probably she'll be able to come with me after i make it back there  
GA: she'll probably be glad to see you again  
GA: it'll be nice to see the others too once you and emilia get in   
CG: YEAH I GUESS  
CG: ALRIGHT I'M GONNA DITCH YOU BEFORE YOU START SQUEALING LIKE A SCHOOLGIRL AGAIN  
CG: GOTTA CHECK ON ELENA   
GA: hey asshole  
GA: i am told the proper terminology is "squee"   
CG: JUST SHUT UP   
GA: hahaha  
GA: later, man   
CG: KEEP YOUR ASS ALIVE

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] ceased pestering genocideAura [GA] \--


	18. Yggdra: Awkwardly contact client player.

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

TT: Um  
TT: Hello :/   
CG: WELL SHIT  
CG: SALUTATIONS   
TT: This  
TT: This is rather awkward :/   
CG: NO SHIT   
TT: So I suppose all of this is really true?  
TT: About the game being able to provide escape  
TT: And answers and whatnot :S   
CG: I DUNNO ABOUT ANY GODDAMN ANSWERS  
CG: BUT I GUESS YOU COULD CALL THIS SHIT THE SURVIVAL EXPRESS, YEAH  
CG: CHOO CHOO  
CG: ALL ABOARD THE I-WANNA-LIVE TRAIN  
TT: Hmm  
TT: I must admit, with this coming from Nessiah I suppose I was just especially inclined to think that this was an ill-timed prank made in poor taste  
TT: But you believe it, and I don't think you would be the type to assist him :/  
CG: HELL NO  
CG: I WOULDN'T TRUST THAT PRICK HALF AS FAR AS I COULD THROW HIM  
CG: BUT GULCASA IS MORE TRUSTWORTHY THAN THAT  
CG: AND HE'S BEEN ELECTED FEARLESS LEADER HERE  
CG: DESPITE NESSIAH BEING A PRICK  
CG: GULCASA'S THE ONE PERSON HE WOULDN'T MESS WITH LIKE THAT  
TT: Hmmmm  
CG: YEAH IT'S PROBABLY EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK  
CG: PERSONALLY I FIND IT REALLY FUCKING FRUSTRATING  
CG: IT PISSES ME OFF ALL THE SLOBBERING THEY DO OVER EACH OTHER  
CG: ACROSS THE INTERNET NO LESS  
CG: DOUCHEBAGS NEED TO GET SOME HOBBIES  
TT: What no  
TT: I most certainly was not thinking of anything like that!!!  
TT: And I would thank you to not drag me into your filthy imagination! B(  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK EVER  
CG: THE POINT IS IF YOU DON'T TRUST THAT STUPID PRICK  
CG: EVEN THROUGH PROXY  
CG: GULCASA IS ALREADY IN THE FUCKING GAME  
CG: APPARENTLY PRANCING AROUND WITH HIS STUPID SCYTHE  
CG: GAINING LEVELS AND SHIT  
CG: WE JUST HAD THIS COMPLETE BULLSHIT CONVERSATION  
CG: WHERE HE WAS  
CG: GET THIS  
CG: SUGAR RUSHING FLIPPING TABLES OVER NPC DRAGONS  
CG: RETARD SENT ME A BUNCH OF SHITTY PHONE PICTURES TOO  
CG: COULDN'T MAKE THIS BULLSHIT UP IF I TRIED  
CG: I CAN EVEN SEND YOU THE PICTURES IF YOU WANT 'EM  
TT: He... what???  
CG: IT WAS FUCKING EMBARRASSING IS WHAT IT WAS  
TT: :O  
TT: Anyway  
TT: Shall we just connect this silly game software and be on our way?  
CG: CAN'T YET  
CG: I HAVE TO CONNECT WITH EMILIA FIRST  
CG: AND SHE'S CURRENTLY ASS-DEEP IN POWER OUTAGES  
TT: :?  
CG: APPARENTLY IT WOULD BREAK THE CIRCLE OR SOME SHIT  
TT: I... don't really understand,  
TT: But despite your completely uncouth manner of speech, you're just a bit more trustworthy than some of the other people I've been talking to.  
TT: I suppose I'll wait.  
CG: YEAH  
CG: I'LL HIT YOU UP AGAIN WHEN WE CAN GET SHIT ON THE ROAD

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] ceased pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--

TT: Hanging up on a lady is so rude :T

 

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] began pestering angelicCute [AC] \--

TA: Emilia  
TA: Is your power still out?  
TA: I just wanted to leave the message that I'm awake, I've notified Prospit about your brother's and my arrival in the Medium, and that I intend to prototype now.  
TA: Good luck with Leon and finding a new power source.  
TA: Just don't give up and you'll be all right.  
TA: :)

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] ceased pestering angelicCute [AC] \--


	19. Nessiah: Prototype.

NESSIAH: Hmm.  
NESSIAH: All right, it actually seems to have worked.  
NESSIAH: The records did say that it was possible for the living to be prototyped, after all...  
NESSIAH: Well.  
NESSIAH: Can you hear me?  
NESSIAH: You've been sleeping for so many centuries, after all.  
NESSIAH: Your mind, at least, should have been preserved, but...  
NESSIAH: Aries?  
NESSIAH: (This is so bizarre.)   
ARIESPRITE: ...  
ARIESPRITE: I...   
NESSIAH: Oh, good. You can speak.  
NESSIAH: Well, it seems as though self-prototyping doesn't cause problems after all.  
NESSIAH: There were records, but I had still worried.  
NESSIAH: It's good to see that that was unnecessary.   
ARIESPRITE: What...  
ARIESPRITE: What have you done?   
NESSIAH: Excuse me?   
ARIESPRITE: I said what did you do!!!!!!!  
ARIESPRITE: What are you doing?!!  
ARIESPRITE: This isn't something we're meant to meddle in!   
NESSIAH: Precisely.  
NESSIAH: The loophole paradox space has left for humanity to slip through is perfect for us.   
ARIESPRITE: This is paradox space!  
ARIESPRITE: The entire thing is built up of destiny! Exactly how do you think you can run away from it now!  
ARIESPRITE: Besides, this was never meant for us to do!  
ARIESPRITE: The game was a means for humans to perpetuate themselves and expand the multiverse. Not beings like us!   
NESSIAH: So you still consider us to be less than human?  
NESSIAH: I possess a dreamself. It has been awake for years.  
NESSIAH: Our invitation to the Medium is as genuine as any human's.   
ARIESPRITE: Argh!  
ARIESPRITE: That isn't the point!!!!  
ARIESPRITE: This game is something to be created out of honesty and hard work and you're just meddling and manipulating and corrupting your way through this place!  
ARIESPRITE: And to make it worse, you've dragged so many others into this!  
ARIESPRITE: It isn't just our fate you're bringing down on our heads, you're going to ruin everything for them too!   
NESSIAH: I haven't done any "meddling" yet whatsoever.   
ARIESPRITE: You're even lying to yourself!  
ARIESPRITE: You've made me your sprite. And I am you. I know full well what you are.   
NESSIAH: Any "meddling", as you put it, was done with the intent of getting us here.  
NESSIAH: This could very well be my last chance.  
NESSIAH: I have no intention of dying over and over again on a null world waiting for a great lot of carapace footsoldiers to try to rebuild it.  
NESSIAH: I have no desire to remain the plaything of gods and fate.  
NESSIAH: I shall free myself by whatever means necessary.  
NESSIAH: I will struggle and I will fight until I have ripped the fabric of destiny wide open. We swore to do this many years ago.  
NESSIAH: Or at least, I did. Moments after I left that body--your body--behind.  
NESSIAH: So that same will should still dwell in you, should it not?   
ARIESPRITE: I can empathize with that much.  
ARIESPRITE: But at the same time, I know what you've done, and I can't condone that.  
ARIESPRITE: I don't want to believe that what you are came from me!   
NESSIAH: Time changes things.  
NESSIAH: And this is inane.  
NESSIAH: If you're me, then you should understand full well why I brought Gulcasa and the others with me.  
NESSIAH: I am going to create a world beyond the reach of gods.  
NESSIAH: They will share in it. I'll make sure of that.   
ARIESPRITE: I can hardly believe that.  
ARIESPRITE: You've become so twisted that I doubt you even know what affection really is anymore.  
ARIESPRITE: You'll play with them like toys and then just discard them when you're bored.   
NESSIAH: This is just getting insulting.  
NESSIAH: Is that what I look like to you? Some bit villain from one of those silly games Gulcasa enjoys so much?  
NESSIAH: This is just ridiculous and why am I even having this conversation with you.  
NESSIAH: I'm the player here.  
NESSIAH: All that's required of you is to act as my sprite.  
NESSIAH: Not my conscience.   
ARIESPRITE: But.  
ARIESPRITE: But someone clearly has to. :|  
ARIESPRITE: You don't seem to have one of your own anymore. :|   
NESSIAH: This is so asinine.  
NESSIAH: I don't want to believe I was ever such a goody-two-shoes that I would lecture myself over this.   
ARIESPRITE: Don't you facepalm at me!   
NESSIAH: Too late.  
NESSIAH: In fact, why don't I just up the ante here.  
NESSIAH: There. Facepalm x2 combo.   
ARIESPRITE: :(  
ARIESPRITE: This will never work.  
ARIESPRITE: I don't have any idea what the game was thinking, assigning you this task.  
ARIESPRITE: The way you are, I doubt you could ever understand what it means to be the Seer of Hope.  
ARIESPRITE: You're too selfish, too twisted.  
ARIESPRITE: In all likelihood, the Land of Chains and Sky will judge you and find you wanting.  
ARIESPRITE: And this session will become null.   
NESSIAH: "Seer of Hope", is it?  
NESSIAH: I see what the records of the Alternia game and tentacleTherapist's guide mean about tests of character.  
NESSIAH: It takes a bit of a stretch for that to fit me.  
NESSIAH: Still, I'm sure it's something I'm capable of. Otherwise I wouldn't be given the test, correct?   
ARIESPRITE: I don't know about that.   
NESSIAH: I like it.  
NESSIAH: The Seer of Hope. I have already grasped hold of our hope. Now I need to make sure that I don't allow it to slip away.  
NESSIAH: My fate will be changed. And I will create a free world.   
ARIESPRITE: Where do you think you're going? :|   
NESSIAH: I'm going to go level grind.  
NESSIAH: The more grist I gather, the sooner Emilia will be able to complete my path to the next gates.  
NESSIAH: Ergo, the sooner I'll be able to leave you behind. You are the most grating person I have ever met, which is entirely ridiculous because you are my past self.  
NESSIAH: To borrow the turn of phrase Leon is so fond of, you are driving me batshit up the fucking belfry.  
NESSIAH: And so I'm going to go take my frustration out on some imps and gather information and figure out which rules I can play by here because honestly conversing with you is giving me the worst headache I have ever had in all the centuries I have been alive.  
NESSIAH: This is incredibly silly and I am leaving now.   
ARIESPRITE: Wait!!   
NESSIAH: I'll talk to you later.  
NESSIAH: When I'm prepared to stomach more of your endless bleating.   
ARIESPRITE: You are just   
NESSIAH: Yes?   
ARIESPRITE: Stubborn and  
ARIESPRITE: And completely incorrigible :(   
NESSIAH: Why, Aries.  
NESSIAH: I believe that for the first time you've said something we can agree upon.   
ARIESPRITE: :(


	20. Nessiah: Introduce yourself.

  
  
[ENDLESS CLIMB ♫](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/endless-climb-2)   
  


  


  


Your name is NESSIAH.

You have a variety of INTERESTS. Your home is filled with MANY BOOKSHELVES which host VARIOUS TEXTS ON MYRIAD SUBJECTS, both fiction and nonfiction. You enjoy INTELLECTUAL PURSUITS such as STRATEGY GAMES and CHESS, and you also like EATING BANANAS and SLEEPING. But paramount among your pleasures is the fine art of MESSING WITH PEOPLE, which may be the most rewarding hobby there is. To this end, you have MANY IRONS IN THE FIRE. ALL OF THE IRONS, one might even say.

More seriously, you spend a great deal of time online looking after your friend Gulcasa. He is really quite hopeless without you around, and is lucky that he has you to take care of him!

You greatly dislike FATE and PREDESTINATION, and have taken the DOOMSDAY GAME SBURB as a gamble in which you might hope to BEAT THE GODS AT THEIR OWN GAME.

You have been BLIND for MOST OF YOUR LIFE. This has long since ceased to bother you, as you have OTHER WAYS OF SEEING.

Your STRIFE SPECIBUS has been allocated to GRIMOIREKIND. Your chumhandle is tacticalArisen and you always type with good syntax and punctuation.

Your DREAMSELF has been awake on PROSPIT for many years, allowing you to gain much knowledge of SBURB. You have prototyped your KERNELSPRITE with an old WHITE MAGIC GRIMOIRE and your ORIGINAL BODY, which in retrospect might have been A BIT OF A MISTAKE. He is driving you KIND OF CRAZY.


	21. Leon: Complain directly to incorrigible meddler.

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

CG: JESUS CHRIST WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU   
TA: Please not now.   
CG: YEAH I THINK NOW IS FINE  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING ASKING TT TO COME WITH US   
TA: Leon  
TA: Do you really hate her enough to want her to die in the apocalypse of our old world?   
CG: WELL  
CG: NO, NOT WHEN YOU PUT IT THAT WAY  
CG: JUST HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO BE ABLE TO WORK TOGETHER  
CG: SHE HATES US AND IS ALSO A BITCH   
TA: Leon  
TA: I am telling you this in confidence, but I really don't even care if you spread it to the others.  
TA: You'll all wake up sooner or later anyway.  
TA: We all have something called dreamselves that exist in the world of the game and wake up when we sleep.  
TA: They are asleep on the moons of the planets of the white and black armies.  
TA: You and Emilia seem to be on Derse, the black moon.  
TA: My dreamself has been awake on Prospit, the white forces' world, for years.  
TA: Gulcasa is there asleep. Yggdra is there also.  
TA: She was always meant to come with us and we can't win the game without her.   
CG: SHIT  
CG: SERIOUSLY?   
TA: I am very much serious.  
TA: If I could send you a screen capture or something of that sort, I would, but I don't have any.  
TA: Our dreamselves don't have our equipment, you see.   
CG: WELL JESUS  
CG: YOU COULDA JUST SAID SO FROM THE START   
TA: Would you have believed me?  
TA: My reputation seems to be rather poor with some of you.  
TA: I wanted to let you find out for yourself, and I would explain it then.   
CG: HUH  
CG: WHAT'S WITH THIS ATTITUDE  
CG: IT'S FUCKING WEIRD   
TA: Blame my sprite.  
TA: He is utterly recalcitrant.  
TA: Why did I think it was a good idea to prototype him?  
TA: I am so worn out. Dealing with all these imps is all I can do.  
TA: I kind of want to go back to sleep, but unless I find some of the consorts here,  
TA: I will have to return home for that, and I'll just have to deal with him again.  
TA: It is a vicious cycle of stupidity that I want to stay clear of.   
CG: ARE YOU ACTUALLY BITCHING TO ME   
TA: Oh.  
TA: It... seems I am.   
CG: IT'S NICE KNOWING YOU'VE GOT RED BLOOD IN YOUR VEINS TOO  
CG: IT'S JUST WEIRD AS FUCK IS ALL   
TA: I apologize, nonetheless.  
TA: Any luck with Emilia?   
CG: GUESS YOU HEARD HER POWER'S OUT  
CG: NOPE, NOT A PEEP   
TA: Make sure not to waste time once you do run into her.  
TA: She may take a while to get into the Medium regardless, so a head start is critical.   
CG: WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU SAY.   
TA: I'll talk to you later.  
TA: This screen is giving me a headache.   
CG: RIGHT

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] ceased pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--


	22. Emilia: Camp out on the roof.

\-- angelicCute [AC] began pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

AC: leon!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
CG: HEY SHORTY   
AC: ugh shut up!!!!!!!!!!  
AC: ive been trying to get up here on the roof for hours  
AC: im not going to put up with you picking on me!!!!!!!!  
AC: xo   
CG: MY SERVER CD'S BEEN TRYING TO LOAD FOR HOURS  
CG: LET'S GET THIS SHIT ON THE ROAD   
AC: ugh fine

\-- angelicCute [AC] ceased pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

 

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

TT: :S   
GA: oh  
GA: hello  
GA: what do you want   
TT: I suppose I'm just letting you know that you are temporarily unblocked.  
TT: For as long as we need to settle this game business, I guess.  
TT: Let us strive to interact as little as possible.   
GA: no idea how little "as little as possible" is gonna be but sure  
GA: i'd rather bother the rest of my team than you anyway   
TT: That's good.  
TT: I don't mind being a team player, but the team in this instance seems rather questionable.   
GA: you're strong  
GA: and i hope you'll be reasonable when your life and all of ours are on the line  
GA: and we know that this is probably just until we beat the game  
GA: which is good enough for me   
TT: :S   
GA: so anyhow if the others haven't told you  
GA: you'll be the last one in  
GA: tell me when you've gotten leon through and i'll swing back by my place and pick up the server installer  
GA: and then we'll get you in here   
TT: :S  
TT: Forgive me for seeming unenthusiastic, but I'm not usually that interested in games.   
GA: that's fine  
GA: this one's pretty easy to get used to even if you don't play games much  
GA: basically it goes like  
GA: you get into the game and get a helper character called a sprite  
GA: it protects you and feeds you a little information through riddles  
GA: you work to save the world you're on from its last boss monster  
GA: and then we all get together and stop the black chess pieces from blowing up the universe  
GA: simple enough right   
TT: So basically this is the plot of every fantasy story ever.  
TT: Except interactive.   
GA: yeah exactly  
GA: though getting to resurrect a dead person to help you is definitely a nice perk   
TT: Resurrect a dead person?   
GA: yeah the sprite i was talking about  
GA: before you get into the game you throw any piece of shit in there  
GA: after that you add the ashes and/or body of something dead  
GA: it comes back to life and becomes your guide   
TT: That's... interesting.   
GA: yep  
GA: shit  
GA: i gotta go  
GA: i'm headed for my second gate right now and there's like a wall of stupid monsters in front of it   
TT: Hmm :/   
GA: later

\-- genocideAura [GA] ceased pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--

 

\-- angelicCute [AC] began pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

AC: whats this eggy looking thing :o  
AC: is this supposed to be my entry item :/   
CG: PROBABLY   
AC: so then  
AC: what am i supposed to do with it  
AC: :?   
CG: WHAT DO YOU THINK  
CG: HMMM  
CG: I DUNNO  
CG: HATCH THE FUCKING THING MAYBE????   
AC: but thatll take forever its freezing :s   
CG: YOU HAVE TWO AND A HALF HOURS ON YOUR TIMER YOU'LL BE FINE  
CG: AS LONG AS YOU DON'T RUN OUT OF BATTERIES OR SOME SHIT   
AC: no thats not a problem  
AC: i used the alchemythingy and the equipment you set up to make a new computer  
AC: by combining it with a power generator i captchalogued  
AC: the generators cord got cut but thats not a problem for me c:  
AC: its like i have uberbatteries   
CG: NO SHIT   
AC: i used the card alchemy guide nessiah sent us like ages ago  
AC: its pretty easy to do actually :p   
CG: THAT SHIT GIVES ME A HEADACHE  
CG: IT'S WAY TOO FUCKING COMPLICATED   
AC: no its not!!!!!!!!!!!!  
AC: anyhow nessiah keeps getting more grist and so does my brother  
AC: you gave me the gristtorrent thingie so i can take some from them  
AC: and we have our starting grist so its not a problem  
AC: im going to keep building up nessiahs house for as long as i can  
AC: this connection is super shitty and i keep getting skips in it  
AC: i dont think its going to hold for much longer :c   
CG: WE DO WHAT WE CAN   
AC: yeah :c

\-- angelicCute [AC] ceased pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

 

\-- angelicCute [AC] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

AC: bluhhhh  
AC: this is sooo annoying   
TA: What is?   
AC: i cant even do anything to get into the game  
AC: i just have to wait for this stupid egg to hatch and if it doesnt well were screwed :/   
TA: You can incubate it at least.   
AC: i might as well :p  
AC: apparently ill be safe until the meteors get here  
AC: so i might as well go to sleep with this stupid thing  
AC: i dont think my internets gonna last anyway :/  
AC: anyway how are you doing   
TA: Well, our grist stockpile is much larger and I've gotten to an echeladder tier that lets me avoid worrying about any low-level enemies.  
TA: Still no sign of the world's residents.  
TA: The only real problem is my sprite.  
TA: He's driving me kind of crazy.   
AC: :ooo  
AC: whod you prototype   
TA: I doubt you'd believe me if I told you.  
TA: But I'll explain it later, once you're into the game.   
AC: bluh bluh bluhhh  
AC: :/   
TA: It looks like you're about to lose your connection for good this time.  
TA: Stay safe, Emilia.

\-- angelicCute [AC] ceased pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--


	23. Emilia: Sleep.

You are dreaming.

The world is dark and warm, like being underwater or inside a womb. The heavy air is filled with vibrations--if whalesong were bells, then this is a choir made up of every belltower that ever existed. The sounds ripple and pulse across your skin, resonating inside you, drawing up the hair on your skin in a sense of slowly-building excitement.

The voices murmur endlessly. They've been waiting, they say. They've been waiting for you for so long.

All you have to do is open your eyes and face them, but even that would take a strength that you don't have in you now. But that is all right. It is not quite the right time yet.

Soon, the bells peal. Soon.

 

The voices wash over you and fill you with a pleasure that burns.


	24. Gulcasa: Check on boyfriend.

\-- genocideAura [GA] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

GA: hey sup   
TA: Hello.   
GA: is something wrong?  
GA: you seem kinda unenergetic   
TA: I must really seem out if it if this is all it takes for you to ask.  
TA: Physically, I'm quite fine.  
TA: My sprite is wearing me out a little.   
GA: why? did you get stuck prototyping some prick's ashes or something?   
TA: Not... quite.  
TA: This is a little too complicated to explain all at once, but I prototyped someone I probably shouldn't have. :/  
TA: The personality conflict here is just ridiculous and he's decided he'd rather be my conscience than my game guide.  
TA: I'm trying to stay away from my house as long as possible, at least in hopes that I'll be able to find my consort race and get some refuge, but I've had no luck.  
TA: This world seems empty of everything but underlings.  
TA: It feels like he's right and I might really have broken the game just by coming here.   
GA: okay slow down fuck  
GA: this really isn't like you   
TA: Sigh.  
TA: There's so much I need to explain to you.  
TA: I can't even complain properly. That's depressing.   
GA: well  
GA: i'm here  
GA: whether i get it or not  
GA: i'll just pretend i do until you've got it off your chest   
TA: Statements like this are also why you're our leader.  
TA: You're a sweet person, and I hope you never lose that.   
GA: if you must say embarrassing things  
GA: then at least make up for it by leaning on me a little okay   
TA: All right.  
TA: Hmm.  
TA: Essentially, I prototyped my past self.   
GA: okay  
GA: there are so many strange things about that sentence i'll just keep a lid on it for now   
TA: As to how this is possible, my circumstances are... a little complex.  
TA: My sprite, this younger self, originates from a time when I was still naive and had illusions of being able to preserve high morals.  
TA: The kind of strict morals that one often has to discard in adulthood in order to survive.  
TA: He's convinced that I'm a terrible person, and it's a nasty shock to me to realize I was ever idealistic and stupid enough that I would want to lecture myself over the person I've become.  
TA: I'm rather unpleasantly certain that we'll just wind up fighting again if we come face to face once more.  
TA: This was the worst idea.   
GA: huh  
GA: so basically  
GA: you need a go-between to get any real tactics counseling on   
TA: It embarrasses me so much to admit it, but yes.  
TA: I'm so tired. I just want to go to sleep and forget about all of this for a while.   
GA: well  
GA: i guess being the leader it's kind of my job to manage this kind of thing  
GA: i'm kinda not sure about how i could do it from here but i could try   
TA: While kind of you, that offer ought to be made in person.  
TA: And actually, you'll be able to travel to my world through your next gate, I believe.  
TA: It should be somewhere in your world. Your consorts can help you find it, but...   
GA: but?   
TA: But I doubt that Emilia will have built up to my own second gate, which is where I believe you'll emerge from. She lost her Internet connection and can only wait until she can get into the Medium now.  
TA: So you could easily get hurt.   
GA: it'll probably take me some time to find that sucker anyway  
GA: i'll risk it  
GA: i'd be a hell of a loser if i let your part of this operation fall apart   
TA: If you do make it here, then you should get some rest too.  
TA: If Skaia has gods separate from the ones I know... then perhaps I should pray to them.  
TA: Pray that your awakening comes soon.   
GA: again with this awakening thing huh   
TA: I don't want to explain that one at all.  
TA: I want to show it to you instead.  
TA: So please.   
GA: i'm doing my best   
TA: We all are.  
TA: Be careful.   
GA: i will  
GA: do you think we'll be able to tell when emilia gets in   
TA: She'll probably be able to get her connection back then, so I don't doubt that she'll try to message someone.   
GA: all right  
GA: so let's just do what we can i guess  
GA: i'll be there as soon as i can   
TA: Where doing this man?   
GA: haha yes  
GA: let's make some shit hapen

\-- genocideAura [GA] ceased pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--


	25. Yggdra: Learn the truth.

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

TT: Can't we do anything yet?   
CG: NOPE  
CG: THE SQUIRT'S STILL NOT IN AS FAR AS I CAN TELL   
TT: :/   
CG: BE PATIENT FOR FUCK'S SAKE   
TT: Somehow it seems like I should be telling you that.   
CG: SHUT UP ALREADY  
CG: IF GULCASA'S NOT WORRIED ABOUT THIS THEN NEITHER AM I   
TT: I don't know what to say about that. :S  
TT: Shouldn't he be expressing concern about her, as they are after all siblings?   
CG: YOU BEING THE YOUNGEST  
CG: THERE'S NO WAY YOU'D EVER UNDERSTAND THIS SHIT  
CG: SOMETIMES YOU JUST HAVE TO BELIEVE IN THEM THAT THEY CAN HANDLE CRAP ON THEIR OWN   
TT: You are an incredibly insensitive person.   
CG: LIKE THAT REALLY MATTERS AT ALL NOW  
CG: NOT LIKE THEY'RE STAYING DEAD FOR LONG ANYHOW   
TT: What do you mean?   
CG: DIDN'T YOU WONDER WHY THE FUCK YOU NEVER GOT THEIR ASHES BACK?  
CG: THEY ARRANGED BEFOREHAND TO SEND THEM TO US, DUMBASS  
CG: WE'RE PROTOTYPING THEM AND BRINGING THEM BACK TO LIFE   
TT: :O

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] ceased pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--

 

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

TT: I need to talk to you right now >:O   
GA: can this wait   
TT: No! >XO   
GA: jesus  
GA: what did i do this time to deserve all these angry little emoticons   
TT: My family!  
TT: Leon just as good as said that you knew that they were going to die!   
GA: THIS is what you have to bother me about?   
TT: You wouldn't be acting so indignant if you were in my place!   
GA: okay fine god  
GA: we were forewarned, barely  
GA: they knew it was inevitable  
GA: they knew about this game and that we would be in it  
GA: that's why your sisters made sure their ashes would be sent to people who would use them  
GA: goodbye's not really very final if you're going to meet again anyway   
TT: But!  
TT: That's ridiculous!  
TT: You should have done something!   
GA: done what?  
GA: in a case like that there's not really much you can do   
TT: I don't want to hear it!!   
GA: i probably would feel the same if i was in your shoes  
GA: but still  
GA: you'll see them again soon  
GA: and your dad made sure that you had what you needed to defend yourself   
TT: But :(   
GA: you really ought to thank nessiah actually  
GA: he was the one who realized and warned them  
GA: actually damn that probably means he figured you were going to be with us anyway and didn't tell us just because we would have thrown a fit about it if we'd had time to   
TT: I don't like it :T   
GA: nobody said you had to  
GA: but it's kinda the apocalypse here  
GA: this whole thing is so that we can stay alive

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] ceased pestering genocideAura [GA] \--


	26. Gulcasa: Announce imminent arrival.

\-- genocideAura [GA] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

GA: hey  
GA: looks like i'm finally mostly through this boss rush  
GA: i'll be able to get through my second gate soon   
TA: Hello there.  
TA: I hope you've got some strong equipment, because you've got quite a fall.  
TA: I have a vantage point to my house, and Emilia was only able to build up to the first gate.  
TA: That's like a three- or four-story drop. :(   
GA: not a problem  
GA: it cost a shitload of boonbucks but i got a pair of rocket boots at one of the shops my little guys run  
GA: i figured they'd be perfect   
TA: Seriously?  
TA: Rocket boots?  
TA: Like pchooooo?   
GA: hahaha yes  
GA: by the way the captcha code is pshoooes  
GA: not even shitting you here   
TA: This may be the best possible thing.  
TA: But, Gulcasa...   
GA: yeah   
TA: You got rocket boots, so why are you still going through all the bosses and such?  
TA: You could probably fly to the gate easily and avoid them.   
GA: well, yeah  
GA: but that would probably leave me underleveled when i get to your place and go through the next worlds  
GA: these things are supposed to be for emergencies  
GA: not a crutch   
TA: And this is yet another reason why you had to be our leader.  
TA: I think you understand the spirit of these games better than anyone else.  
TA: Even I know better than to break the rules of this place, but I'll still bend them if I have to. And yet you...  
TA: You'll do everything the right way. You're exactly the kind of person that the people who started this system in the first place were hoping would continue your race.  
TA: I'll be here waiting, right outside the boundary line where my sprite can't follow.  
TA: I wish you the very best of luck.   
GA: flatterer   
TA: Hahaha.   
GA: by the way  
GA: have you gotten any particularly bitchy messages from tt lately?   
TA: No, why?   
GA: she learned why her sisters' ashes got sent where they did  
GA: and she threw a huge fit at me asking why we didn't do anything to save them   
TA: Mostly because there was nothing that could be done at that point, of course.   
GA: which is what i told her  
GA: but i also mentioned your name in the context of you warning them ahead of time  
GA: so if she starts randomly antagonizing you it's probably because of me being unable to keep my face shut   
TA: It's all right.  
TA: It would've happened anyway at some unfortuitous point in time if not now.  
TA: Thank you for warning me, actually.   
GA: well, i'd understand if you wanted to be mad  
GA: but i'm glad you're not  
GA: and i'll see you in a few minutes   
TA: Take care.

\-- genocideAura [GA] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--


	27. Emilia: Enter.

\-- angelicCute [AC] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

AC: im in!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
TA: Oh, already?   
AC: what do you mean already  
AC: shit took two and a half hours xp   
TA: I'm just teasing.  
TA: I'm glad you're alright.  
TA: Don't forget to tell Leon that you're safe.  
TA: He and your brother have been worrying about you.   
AC: i wont forget  
AC: i just want to prototype first!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
AC: i want to talk to her again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
TA: That is altogether too many shout poles in one place.   
AC: hehehe  
AC: im just glad nothing got too messed up in here  
AC: everything around the house was like on fire and everything  
AC: that stupid eggy thing took forever to hatch!   
TA: I'm glad.  
TA: What does your world look like?   
AC: from here it looks like its mostly forest  
AC: kinda fairytaley  
AC: i guess some kinda forest something is like a standby in video games or something   
TA: Seeing that this is a video game, it's only a requisite.  
TA: Your brother is about to shoot himself over here with a pair of rocket boots, by the way.  
TA: I'm keeping an eye out for him, so I'm sorry if I seem distracted.   
AC: we can get to each others worlds??? :o   
TA: Yes.  
TA: That's the reason why the game would become unwinnable if one of us failed to make it in.  
TA: Our gates connect to each other's worlds.   
AC: ohhh that does make sense   
TA: That's part of the reason why I've just been grist farming around here.  
TA: My second gate should take me to your world.  
TA: Your brother's third one should do the same. We'll probably be seeing each other soon.   
AC: okay well im gonna go prototype now :p  
AC: i wanna gain some levels or something at least before you get here   
TA: Actually :/  
TA: I hate to ask this, but if it's possible to do a rush job building another level or two on my house...  
TA: It's a long way to fall from that gate :(   
AC: oh okay  
AC: lemme get the thingie open   
TA: Oh.  
TA: Forget it, it looks like he's here.  
TA: And looks like he's trying to kill himself.   
AC: i can see him too :c  
AC: what is he doing thats so dumb :c   
TA: He didn't practice.  
TA: That idiot is going to crash if someone doesn't...  
TA: I'll just go myself.   
AC: bye nessiah c:

\-- angelicCute [AC] ceased pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--


	28. Gulcasa: Land already.

That...

That was not exactly as cool an entrance as you wanted it to be.


	29. Nessiah: Berate this imbecile.

ARE YOU SUICIDAL OR SOMETHING?!! OR ARE YOU DOING THESE RIDICULOUS THINGS SPECIFICALLY TO MAKE ME WORRY?! BECAUSE IT'S WORKING IF YOU ARE! AND THAT WAS SO STUPID! STUPID STUPID DUMB!! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME! YOU ARE EXPRESSLY FORBIDDEN FROM ZIPPING AROUND IN THE SKY LIKE A SUGAR-RUSHING HUMMINGBIRD WITH THOSE THINGS UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND HOW TO CONTROL THEM!! YOU COULD HAVE DIED, BIRDBRAIN!!!!!!!! AND YOU NEARLY SCARED ME TO DEATH!!!!!!!! SO I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH YOURSELF!!!!!!!!

<3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	30. Emilia: Prototype.

EMILIA: whoa it worked! :o   
LUCIANASPRITE: Oh...  
LUCIANASPRITE: Good morning, Emilia :)   
EMILIA: good morning???   
LUCIANASPRITE: Oh...  
LUCIANASPRITE: Im sorry.  
LUCIANASPRITE: To me it feels like I just took a little nap.   
EMILIA: i guess thats nice if death was really that peaceful :ooo   
LUCIANASPRITE: The dress is really cute.  
LUCIANASPRITE: Where did it come from?   
EMILIA: i didnt know what to prototype so i just used an old doll  
EMILIA: i hope thats okay :/   
LUCIANASPRITE: Why wouldnt it be? :)


	31. Emilia: Introduce yourself.

[CRYSTALANTHEMUMS ♫](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/crystalanthemums)

Your name is EMILIA.

As previously mentioned, you have been having OUTAGE PROBLEMS of late, although your LAPTOP has plenty of BATTERY POWER left. You have a number of INTERESTS. Paramount among them is the passion for ALL THINGS CUTE, such as FLUFFY CRITTERS, PLUSH DOLLS and ALL VARIETIES OF LOLITA FASHION. You also like to DOODLE, which is fun even if you are not particularly talented. You want to be STRONG LIKE YOUR BROTHER, who you don't get to see often due to living in separate households.

You especially hate AGEISM and BEING TREATED LIKE A KID. Grown-ups are really not all that great! Most of them can't even handle the Internet or technology!

Secretly, you have a great liking for BLOODY BATTLES and VIOLENT FICTION. Something about GORE has always excited you, but you try to keep this hidden from your peers and family in case it worries them.

You have allocated your STRIFE SPECIBUS to MACEKIND. Your chumhandle is angelicCute and you dont capitalize or use apostrophes or periods, but you like to use punctuation and lowercase smilies!!!!! c:

You have prototyped your KERNELSPRITE with ONE OF YOUR DOLLS and the ASHES OF A DECEASED FRIEND you looked up to.


	32. Gulcasa: Mediate.

GULCASA: well now that i'm here and managed not to crash into anything other than the goddamn ground  
GULCASA: let's see what we can get done in the name of diplomacy i guess   
NESSIAH: In case your spritely powers don't automatically let you know, this is Gulcasa.  
NESSIAH: He's my client player and my friend, and as the first one into the Medium he's our leader.   
ARIESPRITE: I was aware.   
GULCASA: still  
GULCASA: when you said you prototyped your past self i was kinda imagining he'd look  
GULCASA: younger  
GULCASA: you two seem the same age   
NESSIAH: I told you it was complicated.  
NESSIAH: I, well, also happen to be quite a bit older than I look.   
GULCASA: hmmm  
GULCASA: the wings caught me off-guard too  
GULCASA: what the heck did you prototype with anyway?   
NESSIAH: I prototyped an old magic book.  
NESSIAH: Those are a natural feature.  
NESSIAH: I'm not going to strip to prove it to you, but when I was his age I had them.   
ARIESPRITE: I see there's a lot he hasn't been telling you. :/   
GULCASA: well yeah  
GULCASA: future you is kind of a cagey bastard   
NESSIAH: It's not that I was trying to hide it, but...  
NESSIAH: These are difficult things for me to talk about.  
NESSIAH: I've never explained it to anyone before and I'm not sure I know how to really do so.   
GULCASA: you don't have to worry about it  
GULCASA: i trust you and i know you'll tell me what i need to know when i need to know it   
ARIESPRITE: :/   
NESSIAH: I think the first order of business here is that I'm just too tired for all this.  
NESSIAH: I can set up a barrier around the house so that underlings won't get in, so let's retire for now.   
GULCASA: i'm cool with that  
GULCASA: how about you?   
ARIESPRITE: I don't have any objections.


	33. Emilia: Get briefed.

LUCIANASPRITE: This place is called the Land of Forest and Melody.  
LUCIANASPRITE: The world is held in the embrace of the night goddess Nyx.  
LUCIANASPRITE: The sorrow of the goddess drowns this land in eternal gloom.  
LUCIANASPRITE: Only one who knows her own heart can wake the goddess and save the creatures living here.   
EMILIA: and thats me right   
LUCIANASPRITE: Of course thats you :)  
LUCIANASPRITE: Your quest is meant to challenge you.  
LUCIANASPRITE: But you never have to fear, because Ill always be here to help you.   
EMILIA: :o  
EMILIA: what does the whole knows her own heart thing mean :o   
LUCIANASPRITE: Part of your journey is to figure that out.  
LUCIANASPRITE: After all, youre the Sylph of Heart.  
LUCIANASPRITE: Youll learn what that means in time.


	34. Gulcasa: Talk with Aries.

  
  
[SARABANDE ♫](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/sarabande)   
  


  


  


GULCASA: wow  
GULCASA: looks like someone really was sleepy   
ARIESPRITE: ...   
GULCASA: something wrong?   
ARIESPRITE: I wonder if you'd still be able to support him if you really knew the truth of what he was and what he's done.   
GULCASA: yeah i would  
GULCASA: look  
GULCASA: i know there's a lot he's hiding  
GULCASA: but i've kind of had that feeling for a while  
GULCASA: and lately he's started to actually trust me  
GULCASA: i can't really describe how happy that makes me  
GULCASA: it feels kind of like he's gotten scared of trusting people, so just that i can sit here with him while he's asleep is like a motherfucking miracle   
ARIESPRITE: ...Heir.   
GULCASA: yeah   
ARIESPRITE: This man is a liar, a wire-puller with a skewed sense of morality.  
ARIESPRITE: He's involved himself with truly terrible things, and he's using you and the others to try to escape the consequences of our actions.  
ARIESPRITE: He deserves our punishment in a way that we didn't when it was first given.  
ARIESPRITE: So...   
GULCASA: you're forgetting the part where you two aren't even human   
ARIESPRITE: I'm surprised you figured that out.   
GULCASA: c'mon  
GULCASA: wings  
GULCASA: ordinary people don't have those   
ARIESPRITE: ...You're right.   
GULCASA: and in any case  
GULCASA: i know this guy's trouble  
GULCASA: but still, he's my friend, so what can you do?  
GULCASA: have you read the book lord of the rings?   
ARIESPRITE: That was past my time, although he probably read it.   
GULCASA: there's a part in it about not mistaking kindness for blindness  
GULCASA: nessiah's pretty up-front about having all the irons in the fire  
GULCASA: i trust him because i choose to  
GULCASA: not because i don't know any better   
ARIESPRITE: I see.  
ARIESPRITE: I think that if anyone could save him the way he is now, it's you, but...  
ARIESPRITE: Maybe it's just the shock.  
ARIESPRITE: It feels like he's forgotten everything we ever really stood for.  
ARIESPRITE: It seems almost as though our sacrifice was completely worthless after all...  
ARIESPRITE: I can't see anything in him worth saving.   
GULCASA: and that's probably worse because this is future you after all  
GULCASA: don't you think...  
GULCASA: somewhere along the way he might have lost hope?   
ARIESPRITE: That's probably true.   
GULCASA: well  
GULCASA: according to this game i'm the heir of light  
GULCASA: and i'm supposed to be bringing the light back to my world  
GULCASA: whatever that means   
ARIESPRITE: Yes.   
GULCASA: in that case  
GULCASA: i think maybe i should start by bringing the light back to my friends when they need it  
GULCASA: and out of all of them i think nessiah probably needs light the most   
ARIESPRITE: Ah.  
ARIESPRITE: I understand.  
ARIESPRITE: There certainly is something about you.  
ARIESPRITE: So please.  
ARIESPRITE: Take care of me for me.  
ARIESPRITE: He's unreliable and a hopeless case, but hold on to the thing you see in him that is invisible to me.   
GULCASA: man you sprites and your mysterious talk  
GULCASA: it just never ends when it comes to mentor characters   
ARIESPRITE: :(   
GULCASA: hahaha  
GULCASA: i think i'm gonna get some shuteye too while we're sitting here  
GULCASA: that alright?   
ARIESPRITE: Of course.  
ARIESPRITE: It's not much (and not even mine), but make yourself at home.   
GULCASA: thanks

 

  



	35. Gulcasa: Wake up.

And suddenly, you wake in a place both familiar and unfamiliar as can be.

This resembles your room, but the BLACK SCRAWLS across the walls are definitely not something you've ever seen before. The colors are all wrong, and you're wearing some STRANGE YELLOW AND BLACK PAJAMAS that you're pretty sure don't belong in your wardrobe.

And yet you have a curious feeling about this place.

 

As though someone has waited for you here.

Waited and waited for you to awaken for the longest time...

 

The SEER tells you of many things.

He explains to you what this place is and why you're here.

He explains that in this place, you appear how you visualize yourself, which is why he looks so subtly different from his waking form.

And although he doesn't say so in words, you realize how long it must have felt to wait for this day, the day of your real awakening.

 

He says that he wants to show you around the city, to introduce you to the citizens of white carapace, but that it has to wait for now.

There's going to be an eclipse, and you will have to stay inside.

That once you see the clouds, you will understand how it is he knows the things he does about this game.

 

You go to the window, hand in hand.

...And you see.

 

You see flashes of one who refused to take part in an ancient war.

Transparent still frames of an unfathomable suffering and despair.

...And you know without looking, without even the way the man beside you tightens his grip on your hand, that the things you're seeing are true.


	36. Yggdra: Nag client player.

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

TT: Leon B|  
TT: It's been over two and a half hours B|  
TT: Can't we do anything yet?   
CG: YES AND NO   
TT: What does that even mean :?  
TT: The news says that there's meteorites approaching your location.  
TT: What possible reason is there to wait?   
CG: WELL  
CG: EMILIA'S IN  
CG: I CAN SEE HER FUCKING AROUND IN HER HOUSE  
CG: BUT MY SISTER JUST LEFT  
CG: AND I'M GOING NO FUCKING WHERE UNTIL SHE COMES BACK   
TT: What   
CG: DON'T HAVE A FUCKING HERNIA GOD  
CG: SHE'S AT THE CONVENIENCE STORE  
CG: WE'RE OUT OF  
CG: GIRL SHIT   
TT: >:?   
CG: YOU KNOW  
CG: GIRL SHIT   
TT: If that's supposed to be a euphemism, its meaning eludes me.   
CG: FUCK  
CG: GIRL SHIT  
CG: YOU KNOW LIKE  
CG: PILLS AND  
CG: AND  
CG: WHATEVER THE FUCK STORES CALL THEM  
CG: "FEMININE PRODUCTS"   
TT: Ohhhh.   
CG: YES OHHH.  
CG: WHO THE FUCK KNOWS HOW LONG WE'LL BE IN THERE  
CG: SHE MIGHT NEED  
CG: THINGS   
TT: She's at that age?   
CG: BEEN THERE FOR A WHILE DUMBASS  
CG: SHE'S ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER THAN YOU   
TT: Oh, right :P  
TT: It's been a while, so I'd forgotten.  
TT: My only pictures of her are when she was still fairly young. :P   
CG: YEAH WELL  
CG: THIS IS A NICE HOT BATCH OF FUCK YOU I'M SERVING UP  
CG: IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA GET READY TO LEAVE WITHOUT ELENA HERE  
CG: YOU HAVE ANOTHER FUCKING THING COMING   
TT: Well  
TT: I understand, but we'll still have to at least start the software if she isn't back in half an hour.   
CG: IT SHOULDN'T TAKE HER THAT LONG TO BUY GIRL SHIT   
TT: Leon  
TT: Really  
TT: You can just say "birth control" and "menstrual pads" like a normal person without being vulgar.   
CG: YEAH BUT  
CG: WELL SERIOUSLY   
TT: Ohhhh.   
CG: WHAT OHHH.   
TT: Hmm.  
TT: If you find this kind of thing embarrassing, then maybe you're a more sensitive person than you seem.   
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT  
CG: NO  
CG: FUCK YOU  
CG: JUST  
CG: FUCK  
CG: YOU   
TT: e_e

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] ceased pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--


	37. Emilia: Attempt to explore.

EMILIA: so i guess its time to go check this place out :o  
EMILIA: poor tree  
EMILIA: its too bad it had to get squished to catch the house when we got in   
LUCIANASPRITE: Its all right :)  
LUCIANASPRITE: This tree is still alive.  
LUCIANASPRITE: It just knew to grow flexibly to support the master of this world when she arrived.   
EMILIA: huh  
EMILIA: it looks kinda like maybe the tree branches could make little roads and stuff  
EMILIA: but they also look kinda dangerous so i guess im not supposed to use them yet   
LUCIANASPRITE: Yes.  
LUCIANASPRITE: For now, the forest floor will be a fine way to travel.   
EMILIA: at least the porch stairs pretty much reach the ground :o  
EMILIA: itd be a pain if there was a huge drop or something on the way down   
LUCIANASPRITE: Watch your step.   
EMILIA: ill be fine  
EMILIA: im not a baby luciana!!!!!!!  
EMILIA: :p

EMILIA: fuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
LUCIANASPRITE: Oh nooooooo :(  
LUCIANASPRITE: Emiliaaaaaaaaa  
LUCIANASPRITE: Thats why I said to be careful :(  
LUCIANASPRITE: I did warn you  
LUCIANASPRITE: About the stairs  
LUCIANASPRITE: :(

LUCIANASPRITE: Oh  
LUCIANASPRITE: It looks like weve got guests :O  
LUCIANASPRITE: Im so sorry  
LUCIANASPRITE: It looks like theres a lot of you pine imps but  
LUCIANASPRITE: This little tea party is for ladies only  
LUCIANASPRITE: :)


	38. Emilia: Wake up.

[BED OF ROSE'S / DREAMS OF DERSE ♫](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/bed-of-roses-dreams-of-derse)

This strange violet city was a little bit frightening from the view of your tower window, but now that you're down on its streets it doesn't seem so bad.

People with skin of gleaming black carapace cross the walkways, and many of them seem to be wearing colorful clothing that reminds you of your own dolls. Some turn to look at you and nod before going on their way. This is a curious place, but you doubt that it's a bad one.

You feel a little like Alice probably did after she went down the rabbit hole.

 

There's a lot to explore, but you think you're going to go take a look at the little moon place where you first woke up. There was another tower there, so maybe there's someone else like you--someone human--here? It would be nice to not be alone.

Maybe you'll even be able to figure out what's going on heAUGH

 

You try to apologize, but the big man keeps staring at you with a grumpy look on his face.

 

You wish momentarily that you had a weapon on you or something, since he's just so big and mean and scarEEK OH GOD WHAT NOW

 

You...

You guess maybe you might be saved???


	39. Yggdra: Take direction here.

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

TT: Leon, we have to start running the software.  
TT: We can keep waiting to deploy your entry item for a while, but I don't want to scramble to get things done at the last second.  
TT: Especially since I don't know anything about the controls.   
CG: SHIT  
CG: DON'T GO BEING ALL REASONABLE ON ME NOW   
TT: You know I'm right.  
TT: Come on. This is about my life, too.   
CG: FUCK YOU  
CG: JUST FUCK YOU OKAY   
TT: Come on.  
TT: Let's make sure we're ready as soon as she gets back.   
CG: FUCK YOU  
TT: I know you're worried.  
CG: FUCK YOU  
TT: Whatever my opinion is of you otherwise,  
TT: I think you're a very good big brother.  
CG: FUCK YOU  
CG: FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU  
TT: It takes about ten minutes, right?  
CG: YEAH  
CG: I THINK SO  
TT: Thanks for running it.  
TT: I'll do what I can from my end, all right?  
CG: FUCK YOU

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] ceased pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--


	40. Gulcasa: React.

  


The SEER turns to you.

This isn't quite the demonstration he wanted to give, he says.

He's apologizing with a smile on his face that you can't stand to look at.

 

  


At least this way he's saved the awkwardness of having to explain, he says. He laughs.

You don't like it.

 

  


You think he really ought to shut up now.

 

  


You think you'll make sure he stays quiet for a while.


	41. Emilia: Rejoin sprite.

EMILIA: blar xo   
LUCIANASPRITE: Oh, youre awake.  
LUCIANASPRITE: Does your head feel okay?   
EMILIA: pretty much  
EMILIA: that was the weirdest dream ever :o   
LUCIANASPRITE: Did you wake up on Derse?   
EMILIA: is that what the purple place is called then :oooo   
LUCIANASPRITE: Yes.  
LUCIANASPRITE: Congratuations :)  
LUCIANASPRITE: Youll be able to receive advice from the Noble Circle of Horrorterrors now, and explore the world of our enemies :)  
LUCIANASPRITE: For diplomatic reasons theyre not supposed to harm you there :)   
EMILIA: huh  
EMILIA: i guess thats what nessiah was talking about then :?  
EMILIA: with the whole waking up thingie   
LUCIANASPRITE: Exactly :)   
EMILIA: hmm  
EMILIA: speaking of them i guess i better check on them  
EMILIA: make sure my dumb brother didnt kill himself or anything   
LUCIANASPRITE: Hmm :)  
LUCIANASPRITE: Id like to see how theyre doing as well :)   
EMILIA: hehehe  
EMILIA: look at them all cute and sleeping c:  
EMILIA: i guess theres nothing to worry about for now   
LUCIANASPRITE: So what do you want to do?   
EMILIA: you already got a lot of grist somehow so we dont have to worry about that  
EMILIA: but i wanna get some levels!!!!!!  
EMILIA: they said theyre coming here next so i wanna actually help them   
LUCIANASPRITE: Good idea :)  
LUCIANASPRITE: There are plenty of enemies around here, so Ill back you up whenever you need it :)   
EMILIA: ok lets go c:


	42. Leon: Be extremely harangued.

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] began pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--

CG: HEY  
CG: STOP FUCKING AROUND WITH MY THINGS AND LISTEN   
TT: What?   
CG: ELENA JUST TEXTED ME  
CG: THERE'S ROADBLOCKS IN THE WAY BUT SHE'S TRYING TO GET BACK   
TT: There's not much I can do about roadblocks from here, Leon :/   
CG: I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO BREAK THEM OR ANYTHING, RETARD  
CG: I MEAN STOP FUCKING WITH EVERYTHING ALREADY, SHE'S COMING BACK AND I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HER   
TT: I've already used all the grist I possibly can without putting us in deficit.  
TT: I'm just going to deploy the cruxtruder right now so we can at least get the timer.   
CG: DON'T YOU EVEN   
TT: You need to prototype.  
TT: There are too many things that you need to do.  
TT: We can't wait any longer to take care of them.  
TT: For your sister's sake, too.   
CG: NO  
CG: SCREW YOU   
TT: Stop being so stubborn.  
TT: You know I'm right.   
CG: JUST SHUT UP   
TT: Leon.  
TT: I'm going to deploy now.  
TT: And you're going to take care of everything except the pre-punched card.   
CG: MAKE ME   
TT: You're going to do this,  
TT: Or else I'm going to uproot your toilet and upend it over your foolish head.   
CG: WAIT  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK   
TT: I suggest that you hurry.   
CG: JESUS FUCK WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU   
TT: B)

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] ceased pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--

 

\-- angelicCute [AC] began pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

AC: hi leon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! c:   
CG: OH FUCK YOU GO AWAY   
AC: jeez leon  
AC: you dont have to be so grumpy at me all the time 8|   
CG: I AM EVERYTHING BUT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOUR HORSESHIT   
AC: okay whats wrong :p   
CG: TRY EVERYTHING   
AC: dont you think thats a little overdramatic :c   
CG: ELENA'S TAKING FOREVER TO GET BACK  
CG: AND TT IS FUCKING UP MY HOUSE  
CG: AND APPARENTLY THERE'S NOT THAT MUCH TIME LEFT BEFORE I HAVE TO GO  
CG: I'M TOO BUSY WITH THIS SHIT  
CG: I STILL HAVE TO GET SOMETHING TO PROTOTYPE WITH I MEAN FUCK   
AC: wow  
AC: im sorry about that leon :c   
CG: YEAH WHATEVER  
CG: THIS IS JUST REALLY ANNOYING   
AC: umm :o   
CG: WHAT   
AC: you said tt  
AC: like  
AC: yggdra tt?   
CG: HOW MANY OTHER TTS DO WE EVEN KNOW  
CG: JESUS   
AC: wow i am so confused :s   
CG: YOUR PRECIOUS NESSIAH DECIDED TO INVITE HER ALONG  
CG: SHE'S MY SERVER PLAYER  
CG: AND I AM GETTING SICK OF DEALING WITH HER SHIT   
AC: :o   
CG: IF THAT'S ALL  
CG: GOT MY OWN CRISIS TO TAKE CARE OF HERE

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] ceased pestering angelicCute [AC] \--


	43. Emilia: Take matters into your own hands.

\-- angelicCute [AC] began pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--

AC: um  
AC: hi :x   
TT: :/   
AC: so um  
AC: leon said you were joining up with us and  
AC: i was just wondering if thats true   
TT: Yes.  
TT: I'm a little busy, though, so I'd rather not be bothered by little girls.   
AC: fine jeez  
AC: i was gonna welcome you to the team but if you wanna be all stupid e_e   
TT: Oh, wonderful.  
TT: More meaningless antagonism.  
TT: Even your brother is perfectly willing to work with me if he must.  
TT: And I suppose he must.  
TT: But here you are.   
AC: yes i am  
AC: because leon said you were giving him a hard time  
AC: and knowing leon and also knowing you  
AC: that has an equal chance of being true or not true  
AC: so stop giving him a hard time if you really are  
AC: because hes just worried about elena   
TT: I'm aware. e_e  
TT: I am also trying to save his life.  
TT: This is why I'm not enthused to be working with small children.  
TT: (Leon and Gulcasa are counted among the children here because that's just how they behave.)   
AC: yeah well  
AC: we dont have to put up with you being a stupid bully  
AC: ill fix you :p   
TT: For heaven's sake.  
TT: Even if I were being a "bully", there's not much you can do to me from where you are now.   
AC: wanna bet :p   
TT: Feeling quite safe here.  
TT: Despite your infantile threats. :P   
AC: okay  
AC: luciana says look in the top drawer to the left in your desk   
TT: Huh?  
TT: Well, I'm not afraid of you, and I certainly don't find your invoking my dead sister's name to be amusing.  
TT: Why don't I just prove you wrong.

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] ceased pestering angelicCute [AC] \--

AC: (hehehehehehe)

 

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering angelicCute [AC] \--

TT: You  
TT: You  
TT: You   
AC: yes c:   
TT: You little brat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
AC: i warned you  
AC: i warned you but you didnt listen :p  
AC: pranksters gambit is mine 8)   
TT: You  
TT: You stupid little kid   
AC: youre just being a sore loser :p   
TT: ...:(  
TT: I can't believe I got pranked by a little brat and my dead sister.   
AC: sucker c:  
AC: pick on me and youll regret it c:   
TT: Just shut up.

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] ceased pestering angelicCute [AC] \--


	44. Emilia and Luciana: Level up for slaying the bully.

EMILIA: ahahahahahaha   
LUCIANASPRITE: Hehehehehehe :)   
EMILIA: hehehehehehehehehe cx   
LUCIANASPRITE: Hehehehehehehehehe   
EMILIA: ehehehehehehehe  
EMILIA: hahahahaha  
EMILIA: ahhh   
LUCIANASPRITE: Sorry Yggdra :)  
LUCIANASPRITE: I cant let you do that :)   
EMILIA: hehehehe  
EMILIA: she asked for it :p   
LUCIANASPRITE: You cant hope to beat us in a prankoff :9   
EMILIA: yup  
EMILIA: we are simply the best there is ^p^


	45. Nessiah: Dole out all of the sick burns.

NESSIAH: ...Ah.   
GULCASA: ...   
ARIESPRITE: Finally.  
ARIESPRITE: I was wondering when you two would wake up. :/  
ARIESPRITE: So I trust you both enjoyed your stint on Prospit?   
GULCASA: ...uh   
NESSIAH: *giggle*  
NESSIAH: We did, in fact.  
NESSIAH: We enjoyed it very much.  
NESSIAH: Although we were a bit distracted with the eclipse and I didn't get to show Gulcasa very much of the city.  
NESSIAH: Too bad.  
NESSIAH: We'll have to do it again soon.   
GULCASA: i  
GULCASA: i  
GULCASA: i, uh  
GULCASA: yeah  
GULCASA: yeah that sounds  
GULCASA: really good  
GULCASA: yeah   
NESSIAH: Ohhhh?  
NESSIAH: I don't see what the instigator has to be embarrassed about.  
NESSIAH: You did well for your first time.   
GULCASA: i  
GULCASA: i  
GULCASA: i  
GULCASA: .../////////////   
NESSIAH: Dear, dear, what are you thinking?  
NESSIAH: I meant for your first visit to Prospit, of course.  
NESSIAH: Do refrain from interpreting my innocuous statements in a lascivious manner.   
GULCASA: i  
GULCASA: you  
GULCASA: you're doing this on purpose aren't you   
NESSIAH: Whatever do you mean?  
NESSIAH: *giggle**giggle**giggle*   
GULCASA: okay  
GULCASA: i am officially retracting all that good shit i said about you to your sprite  
GULCASA: you are the most terrible person   
NESSIAH: Non, non.  
NESSIAH: Because in my dreams, I am the star.  
NESSIAH: It's me.   
GULCASA: don't you go sbahjing at me when i'm trying to yell at you   
NESSIAH: :)  
NESSIAH: (Although...)  
NESSIAH: (Just as a reward for making so many cute faces...)  
NESSIAH: (I might as well let you know that you weren't at all bad in *that* regard either.)   
GULCASA: i  
GULCASA: uh  
GULCASA: oh god   
NESSIAH: I am being quite sincere.  
NESSIAH: :)   
GULCASA: i guess  
GULCASA: i should say thanks   
NESSIAH: Not at all.  
NESSIAH: The pleasure is all mine.   
GULCASA: ...  
GULCASA: so  
GULCASA: you gonna throw me a life raft anytime soon  
GULCASA: or do you just intend to titter at me while i drown in this sea of double entendres   
NESSIAH: I would, but you see...  
NESSIAH: The puns just keep........  
NESSIAH: COMING  
NESSIAH: B)   
GULCASA: you are terrible   
NESSIAH: Thank you. :)   
ARIESPRITE: I'm going to be sick if I have to keep watching this any longer.  
ARIESPRITE: Are we done acting like pubescent children yet?  
ARIESPRITE: Gulcasa, you know he's just trying to get a rise out of you.   
GULCASA: ...   
NESSIAH: ...   
ARIESPRITE: ...  
ARIESPRITE: ...DAMN IT.   
NESSIAH: Very nicely done.   
ARIESPRITE: I  
ARIESPRITE: Aaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhh!!!  
ARIESPRITE: Damn it :(   
NESSIAH: It's rather admirable of you to...  
NESSIAH: RISE to the occasion XD   
GULCASA: it just  
GULCASA: keeps  
GULCASA: hapening


	46. Yggdra: Sulk.

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

TT: I hate children :I   
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP   
TT: Isn't your sister here yet?   
CG: SHE'S ON HER WAY  
CG: WE'VE GOT IT FROM HERE  
CG: SO JUST KEEP YOUR NOSE THE FUCK OUT  
CG: OR START BUILDING THE PLACE UP  
CG: EITHER OR I'M NOT PICKY   
TT: Don't push your luck.  
TT: I can still go get that toilet.   
CG: JUST YOU FUCKING WAIT UNTIL WE MEET FACE TO FACE IN THE GAME   
TT: I am just shaking in my boots here.  
TT: Have you at least prototyped yet?   
CG: YEAH ACTUALLY  
CG: SHIT  
CG: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NOISE   
TT: What noise >:?   
CG: SOUNDED LIKE AN EXPLOSION AT THE OTHER END OF THE HOUSE   
TT: Leon, hurry up!   
CG: HOLD ON  
CG: I CAN SEE ELENA AT THE OTHER END OF THE STREET

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] ceased pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--


	47. Gulcasa: Resume mediation.

ARIESPRITE: Anyhow. :|  
ARIESPRITE: If we're done being children, then may we move on to the topic of what we're going to do now?   
NESSIAH: Well, I still haven't found the consorts of this land.  
NESSIAH: We should probably look around for a while and give Emilia time to build the house up until we can actually reach the gate.   
GULCASA: yeah that sounds like a plan   
ARIESPRITE: I wasn't going to mention this, but it seems as though being a sprite means that I must.  
ARIESPRITE: You've reached an echeladder rung that allows me to give you this.   
NESSIAH: And this is?   
ARIESPRITE: It's a pendant that will allow you to summon me whenever you wish.  
ARIESPRITE: If you need support or answers, then you can call for me and I'll help you if I am able.   
NESSIAH: Hmm.   
GULCASA: you should take it  
GULCASA: even if i have to babysit you two all the time so that you'll get along  
GULCASA: it's important to have somebody that can take care of recovery   
NESSIAH: I suppose.  
NESSIAH: Then I accept.   
ARIESPRITE: Good.   
GULCASA: and look  
GULCASA: i just want you to know that nessiah explained everything to me  
GULCASA: i have an idea of what happened to you guys now  
GULCASA: and i just want to say that future you isn't really as bad a person as you think he is   
ARIESPRITE: I do have to point out that you're biased.   
GULCASA: maybe  
GULCASA: but we wouldn't be as close as we are if he was really that bad  
GULCASA: the uh  
GULCASA: the explanation was the first thing that happened  
GULCASA: on prospit i mean   
ARIESPRITE: I certainly hope that your kindness isn't just blindness.  
ARIESPRITE: Because you would have to be a fool to just ignore everything you heard and saw.   
GULCASA: you can judge for yourself if you give future you a chance   
ARIESPRITE: :/   
NESSIAH: What's with the Lord of the Rings references?  
NESSIAH: Wasn't that long after your time?   
GULCASA: hahaha   
ARIESPRITE: Anyhow.  
ARIESPRITE: Much as I hate to bring an end to this friendly bantering, there's quite the ring of orichalcum imps outside the barrier.  
ARIESPRITE: We'll have to get through them first if we want to do any exploring.   
GULCASA: excellent  
GULCASA: then let's go shishkebab some of those dumb fucks   
NESSIAH: Agreed.


	48. Gulcasa and Nessiah: Aggress.

[SUNSETTER ♫](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/sunsetter)

if this is all you have, then curse your own powerlessness


	49. Leon: Enter.

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] began pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

CG: WELL THAT WAS CERTAINLY A DEBACLE  
CG: HOPY SHIT   
GA: what was  
GA: wait are you in?   
CG: WHAT DO YOU THINK DUMBASS   
GA: SIGN  
GA: being as you're not flipping the fuck out you must be  
GA: you and elena both ok?   
CG: LOOKS LIKE  
CG: CHRIST GETTING IN HERE WAS A THING   
GA: when was it ever not a thing   
CG: OH SHUT UP  
CG: LUCKY PIECE OF SHIT  
CG: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW GOOD YOU HAD IT ONLY HAVING TO BITE A GODDAMN APPLE TO GET WHISKED AWAY TO HAPPY GAME LAND   
GA: why what did you have to do   
CG: THERE WAS A RUNAWAY WINE BOTTLE AND A LOT OF METEORS AND I JUST DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT OKAY   
GA: fine  
GA: prototyped yet?   
CG: THAT'S NEXT  
CG: JESUS  
CG: FIRST I HAD TO DEAL WITH ELENA BEING ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE  
CG: SHE WANTS TO COME WITH ME AND OBVIOUSLY THAT'S OUT OF THE QUESTION   
GA: is it now   
CG: FUCK WHAT THE HELL  
CG: IF EMILIA WASN'T A PLAYER YOU'D BOARD HER UP IN THE BASEMENT TOO   
GA: i'd want to keep an eye on her yeah  
GA: don't think i'd be that extreme about it though   
CG: GOD WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO BONEHEADED JEGUS FUCK   
GA: leon why are you always so angru   
CG: CAN THE FUCKING MEMES  
CG: CAN THEM AND THEN TAPE THEM SHUT  
CG: WITH FUCKING DUCT TAPE   
GA: whatever man   
CG: ANYHOW  
CG: NOW IT'S MY TURN TO START LAUGHING AT YOU  
CG: TT IS YOUR PROBLEM FROM NOW ON   
GA: sign   
CG: MEMES  
CG: CAN THEM   
GA: unfortunately, all of my cans are filled to brimming with whoop-ass  
GA: and i will whoop yours if you don't get prototyping soon   
CG: WHAT  
CG: THE FUCK  
CG: EVER   
GA: just sayin'  
GA: you know i'm like miles higher on my echeladder than you  
GA: and the little peons will be handing you your ass until you get a sprite for backup   
CG: JUST FUCK YOU OKAY   
GA: hahahahaha

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] ceased pestering genocideAura [GA] \--


	50. Gulcasa: Pester younger sister in a less overprotective manner.

\-- genocideAura [GA] began pestering angelicCute [AC] \--

GA: hey sup   
AC: oh hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
GA: how are you doing?   
AC: im okay c:  
AC: right now were mostly just trying to gain levels and stuff  
AC: im gonna get nessiahs house built up to the next level soon   
GA: apparently he and i have different gates here  
GA: i'll have to find mine separately when he gets back to the house  
GA: christ he and his sprite better be able to handle themselves alone for that long  
GA: if they don't talk to each other they ought to be fine but for god's sake   
AC: :ooooooooo  
AC: its seriously that bad????   
GA: they were at each other's throats for a while yeah  
GA: i seem to have been able to get them to make a truce for now  
GA: just hoping it holds  
GA: so listen  
GA: if he didn't tell you, leon made it in   
AC: oh no i didnt hear!!!!!!  
AC: oh man i cant wait to see elena again c:   
GA: you missed her a lot, huh   
AC: hehe yeah  
AC: you guys are great but theres some stuff i can only talk about with girls you know   
GA: you definitely got me there, yeah  
GA: thing is, sooner or later i have to get back to my own world and get my computer  
GA: somebody's gotta get tt in and i've been volunteered for it   
AC: sign :/   
GA: my sentiments exactly  
GA: but if it's for the sake of keeping us all alive, well   
AC: yeah :/  
AC: i guess this means youre going to have to go straight back   
GA: no way in fuck  
GA: i promised you we'd see each other and i'm not breaking that promise  
GA: we haven't been face to face in what  
GA: two fucking years?  
GA: this is too important, yggdra can wait that long   
AC: have i said youre the best lately   
GA: think so  
GA: but i can always be better  
GA: look  
GA: as soon as we figure out what the fuck's going on here, we'll be on our way  
GA: we can't find nessiah's consorts and he's worried   
AC: :o  
AC: i hope nothings wrong with them :c   
GA: me too  
GA: nessiah's trying not to show it but i think he's pretty close to flipping the fuck out  
GA: his sprite apparently said some stuff to him about his being here causing problems with the game  
GA: though i don't see how that would be true  
GA: nessiah's been awake the longest of all of us   
AC: :o!!!!  
AC: you mean nessiahs awake on derse too   
GA: derse?   
AC: yeah  
AC: thats where i go when i sleep apparently!!!!!!  
AC: its the black armys home city i guess  
AC: i thought they were supposed to be the enemy but luciana says they cant hurt us  
AC: also the queen helped me  
AC: shes kinda weird and scary but i guess she might be nice   
GA: wow   
AC: hehe yeah i know right!!!  
AC: i saw another tower but i didnt get to see if someone else was there :o   
GA: actually  
GA: i just woke up too  
GA: the place nessiah and i are is  
GA: well  
GA: it's nothing like that   
AC: :o   
GA: we're on prospit  
GA: it's the white army's base  
GA: it's  
GA: well  
GA: i didn't actually get much of a chance to see it while i was there but it seems pretty cool   
AC: aww :c   
GA: for the record maybe there's some way we can still see each other's moons  
GA: derse sounds interesting   
AC: yeah maybe  
AC: but anyway  
AC: what do you mean you didnt get a chance to see it!!!!!!!!!!!  
AC: you were asleep for like forever   
GA: uh   
AC: you were totally just making kissy faces at nessiah the whole time werent you  
GA: emilia just  
GA: just dont ask okay  
AC: omg you were werent you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
AC: omg!!!!!  
GA: christ emilia  
GA: i am not discussing this with you  
AC: hehehehehehe  
AC: just waitll i tell luciana c:  
GA: oh fuck no  
GA: i'll never hear the end of it  
GA: come on  
GA: what the fuck emilia this is  
GA: it's kinda supposed to be private  
GA: that's the entire purpose of alone time  
AC: dont get upset im just teasing you c:  
GA: SIGN  
GA: anyway how's luciana doing  
AC: shes okay  
AC: you know how strong she used to be? shes like way stronger now!!!!!!!!  
AC: uuuuuugh i dont know how im ever going to keep up :c  
GA: you will  
GA: apparently sprites just come out of the package strong  
GA: since they are mentor characters after all  
GA: if you're level grinding you should be able to take her with you whenever we get to leon's world  
GA: that should be nice for her  
AC: yeah  
GA: maybe yggdra will calm down a little if she gets to see luciana again anyhow  
AC: yeah maybe :x  
GA: ...  
GA: emilia  
GA: be honest, okay?  
GA: she was bullying you, wasn't she  
AC: well  
AC: sorta :/  
AC: but luciana got her back right away so i shouldnt really be complaining :c  
GA: fucking hell  
GA: i don't care if luciana got her back  
GA: what the fuck  
GA: she ought to pick on people her own damn size  
AC: gulcasa dont :c  
AC: i know it makes you angry but  
AC: i kinda  
AC: ill handle it myself okay  
AC: i dont want you to have to protect me forever :c  
GA: it's not like that  
GA: you're important to me  
GA: if she hurts you that's the same damn thing as her hurting me directly  
GA: if you want to settle your account with her alone then fine, you're plenty old enough to do that  
GA: but i owe her too now  
GA: you'd do the same for me, right? and i'd be fine with that  
AC: yeah  
AC: i guess :s  
GA: i know it gets hard sometimes with the way that people treat you  
GA: but to me you're just my sister  
GA: not little sister and not baby sister, just my sister  
GA: and there's only one of you and you're the only goddamn blood family i've ever had that hasn't hurt me  
GA: it's just like with nessiah  
GA: you two being happy is more important to me than my own life  
AC: i  
AC: :c  
AC: just dont push yourself too hard okay  
GA: i won't  
GA: okay, it looks like something's come up over here  
GA: if i don't get to message you before then, see you soon  
AC: yeah  
AC: love you  
GA: love you too

\-- genocideAura [GA] ceased pestering angelicCute [AC] \--


	51. Leon: Prototype.

LEON: HEY   
AEGINASPRITE: Oh  
AEGINASPRITE: Hello   
LEON: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT THE ARMOR FOR  
LEON: IT WAS PRICELESS AND YOU'D BETTER NOT COMPLAIN   
AEGINASPRITE: I Wasnt Going To Complain  
AEGINASPRITE: Actually I Think Its Very Serviceable  
AEGINASPRITE: Thank You  
AEGINASPRITE: Ill Be Able To Do My Duty Much Better Like This   
LEON: OH  
LEON: WELL  
LEON: IT WASN'T THAT BIG A DEAL  
LEON: BUT YEAH YOU SHOULD APPRECIATE IT   
AEGINASPRITE: You Havent Changed Much I See   
LEON: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN   
AEGINASPRITE: What It Sounds Like Of Course   
LEON: ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT   
AEGINASPRITE: Not At All  
AEGINASPRITE: Its Nice To See That Youre Still As You Were  
AEGINASPRITE: Sometimes Your Inability To Be Honest Is Actually Endearing  
AEGINASPRITE: It May Make Your Journey As The Knight Of Truth A Bit Harder On You  
AEGINASPRITE: But This Is A Path You Must Take To Grow


	52. Leon: Introduce yourself.

[ATOMYK EBONPYRE ♫](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/atomyk-ebonpyre-2)

Your name is LEON.

Most of your time is spent looking after your LITTLE SISTER ELENA, since your parents died some time ago. However, you still have time for several INTERESTS. You are COMPETITIVE and like CONTESTS OF PHYSICAL ACTIVITY and VIDEO GAMES. You like WINNING and BEING THE BEST AT EVERYTHING, but at the same time things are more fun when you can enjoy CLOSE RIVALRIES.

You sometimes have trouble BEING HONEST ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS, but when people understand you too well it tends to be ANNOYING. But it is also ANNOYING when others just think you are ANGRY ALL THE TIME! Even though that is kind of close enough.

Your hair does not like to lie flat, but you don't care. Only SISSIES AND GIRLS spend a lot of time worrying about their hair.

Your STRIFE SPECIBUS has been allocated to LANCEKIND. Your chumhandle is clockworkGriefer and you type in ALL CAPS WITH SOME PUNCTUATION so that people will not forget that even over the Internet, you are still yelling at them.

You have prototyped your KERNELSPRITE with a SUIT OF ARMOR from the halls and the ASHES OF A DECEASED FRIEND.


	53. Nessiah: Boss strife.

GULCASA: so what's up   
NESSIAH: What in the world is that ogre attacking?   
GULCASA: dunno but shit  
GULCASA: it seems to be calling its friends to join the party   
ARIESPRITE: If you two decide to challenge them...  
ARIESPRITE: You may not quite be at a level where you can do so without harm.  
ARIESPRITE: And I don't know if I can keep up with the damage they can deal. :(   
GULCASA: well we've got to decide if we want in there first  
GULCASA: that fight with those fucking obsidian ogres was a pain in the ass and a half   
NESSIAH: Gulcasa  
NESSIAH: Are those... birds?   
GULCASA: huh  
GULCASA: i can't really tell but it looks like   
NESSIAH: Don't tell me...  
NESSIAH: Are those my consorts?   
ARIESPRITE: I believe they might be.   
GULCASA: well  
GULCASA: looks like we need to think of a plan of attack here   
NESSIAH: :/  
NESSIAH: In all likelihood this is going to be very painful, but.  
NESSIAH: There is no way I'm going to just watch them die after we spent all that time.   
GULCASA: nessiah what the fuck are you doing!   
NESSIAH: I don't think a plan will help here.  
NESSIAH: So let's just hit them as hard as we can and hope that does something.   
GULCASA: well i'll be damned  
GULCASA: hell  
GULCASA: let's give it a try  
GULCASA: that's a pretty damn sensible plan out of you   
NESSIAH: You seem to be rubbing off on me a bit.  
NESSIAH: So take responsibility and back me up.   
GULCASA: not a problem  
GULCASA: aries  
GULCASA: you'll take care of the healing for us right   
ARIESPRITE: ...  
ARIESPRITE: Yes.  
ARIESPRITE: To the absolute best of my ability. :)


	54. Leon: Explore.

LEON: SO WHAT'S THIS KNIGHT OF TRUTH BULLSHIT ABOUT   
AEGINASPRITE: This Is Your Title  
AEGINASPRITE: Your Role In The Game So To Speak   
LEON: HUH  
LEON: SO THE OTHERS HAVE THESE TOO RIGHT   
AEGINASPRITE: Yes  
AEGINASPRITE: Gulcasa Is The Heir Of Light  
AEGINASPRITE: Nessiah Is The Seer Of Hope And Emilia Is The Sylph Of Heart  
AEGINASPRITE: My Sister Will Be Granted Her Own Title Upon Entry   
LEON: I SEE  
LEON: SO WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT MEAN   
AEGINASPRITE: You Will See As The Game Progresses  
AEGINASPRITE: You Must Traverse The Land Of Mirrors And Haze, Confront Your Denizen, And Learn Your Purpose  
AEGINASPRITE: It Will Challenge You  
AEGINASPRITE: But It Wouldnt Be Much Of A Game If It Started Off Easy Now Would It   
LEON: HELL  
LEON: GUESS IT WOULDN'T  
LEON: HEH, FINE  
LEON: I'LL PROVE TO THEM WHICH ONE OF US IS THE BEST HERE  
LEON: AND THEN THEY'LL COME CRYING TO ME WHEN THEY NEED RESCUING AND I'LL BE ALL LIKE  
LEON: WHO NEEDS A KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR NOW BITCH  
LEON: SOUNDS LIKE IT'LL BE FUN   
AEGINASPRITE: Leon  
AEGINASPRITE: What Do You Intend To Do About Elena   
LEON: WHAT DO YOU MEAN  
LEON: I'M GONNA KEEP HER SAFE AND OUT OF THE WAY OF COURSE   
AEGINASPRITE: I See   
LEON: SO IS THERE A POINT TO THIS SHITTY WEATHER ASIDE FROM MAKING FUCKASS RETARDED PUNS   
AEGINASPRITE: Yes  
AEGINASPRITE: The Fog Is A Product Of The Denizen's Activity  
AEGINASPRITE: You Will Hear More About Her From Your Consorts When You Meet   
LEON: WHAT ARE THESE CONSORTS ANYWAY   
AEGINASPRITE: They Are A Race Of Reptiles, Amphibians, Or Birds Who Are The Natural Inabitants Of A Planet In The Medium  
AEGINASPRITE: They Will Assist You In Your Quest And Give You Information If Need Be   
LEON: SO LIKE GULCASA'S STUPID DRAGONS   
AEGINASPRITE: Yes Exactly   
LEON: WHY BIRDS?   
AEGINASPRITE: They Are Related To Reptiles After All  
AEGINASPRITE: Via The Dinosaurs   
LEON: RIGHT ORNITHOPODS   
AEGINASPRITE: Yes   
LEON: IT'S BEEN A LONG FUCKING TIME SINCE I WAS IN THAT DINOPHILIA PHASE   
AEGINASPRITE: And Yet You Remembered The General Genus Name Of The Bird Footed Specimens  
AEGINASPRITE: Thats Rather Admirable   
LEON: WHAT THE FUCK EVER


	55. Gulcasa, Nessiah: Reap spoils for surviving the boss rush.

GULCASA: okay ouch   
NESSIAH: That.  
NESSIAH: That is a fine assessment of the situation. :/   
ARIESPRITE: I told you I would have trouble keeping up with the rate of damage...   
GULCASA: yeah yeah  
GULCASA: we know  
GULCASA: you told us about those ogres bro  
GULCASA: you told us dog   
NESSIAH: Don't beat yourself up.  
NESSIAH: We were outnumbered and underleveled and you kept us alive.  
NESSIAH: You did your job, the birds are safe, and Gulcasa and I jumped about ten echeladder tiers apiece. We'll call this a good day and move on.   
ARIESPRITE: Don't move around so much until I'm finished. :(  
ARIESPRITE: It'll only hurt worse.   
NESSIAH: Yes, Doctor.   
ARIESPRITE: :I   
GULCASA: that fucking cyclops  
GULCASA: we would have had a much easier time if it hadn't shown up, stutid fucker   
NESSIAH: At least we can rest easy knowing that the good deed has been done and barring further intervention we can rest.   
GULCASA: yeah


	56. Gulcasa: Snap.

\-- angelicCute [AC] began pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

AC: hey   
CG: WHAT   
AC: youre in now right   
CG: YEAH  
CG: LIKE I SAID WHAT   
AC: well ummm  
AC: were gonna wait until nessiah and my brother get here before we try finding the next gate so :s  
AC: just wanted to make sure that aeginas okay   
CG: SHE'S FINE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EXPECT   
AC: okay then  
AC: guess ill go now  
AC: bye

\-- angelicCute [AC] ceased pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

CG: THAT WAS FUCKING WEIRD

 

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

TT: Well  
TT: As I've successfully managed to rescue Leon, wouldn't you say it's about time for us to get the ball rolling here, as it were >:?   
GA: nope   
TT: ...  
TT: Just what do you mean by "nope"?   
GA: my laptop is back at my house  
GA: and i am quite far from my house  
GA: if you hadn't realized that  
GA: princess   
TT: Then...  
TT: Shouldn't your efforts be focused on getting it back >:?   
GA: nope   
TT: What is that supposed to mean?!   
GA: it means fuck you  
GA: if you want me to haul your ass out of danger then you better think twice before you start bullying emilia   
TT: WHAT?   
GA: just what the hell is so much fun about picking on a girl three years younger than you god  
GA: she's thirteen you stupid fuck  
GA: she's thirteen and she's been through enough that she should never have to deal with people like you for the rest of her life  
GA: seriously fuck you  
GA: even if i had my laptop on me i would be letting you cool your heels for a while god damn it   
TT: This is   
GA: we both had it hard enough in fucking foster care so you know what fuck you  
GA: little rich girls who grew up surrounded by family could never have any idea what that's like  
GA: no  
GA: fucking  
GA: idea   
TT: That's just   
GA: better to lose family that loved you than know yours never gave a fuck about you and neither did anyone else  
GA: so fuck you  
GA: just  
GA: fuck you   
TT: I   
GA: and you haven't even lost your family anyway your sisters are both right here in the fucking game   
TT: So  
TT: You intend to let me die because I had an argument with a silly little girl?!   
GA: no  
GA: i'm not that kind of person  
GA: but there are a lot of things i need to take care of before i can charge in and save your ass  
GA: and you ought to think for a while about what you did   
TT: I   
GA: later bitch

\-- genocideAura [GA] ceased pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--

TT: :(


	57. Nessiah: Console.

NESSIAH: ...Gulcasa.  
NESSIAH: Are you all right?   
GULCASA: i'm fine   
NESSIAH: ...  
NESSIAH: Okay.  
NESSIAH: Put your PDA away, all right? It might break if you keep holding it that tightly.   
GULCASA: ...yeah   
NESSIAH: These little ones have said that they'll take us back to their roost.  
NESSIAH: We'll be able to peruse the shops there and find a place to rest.  
NESSIAH: I'll show you Prospit this time.  
NESSIAH: Is that all right?   
GULCASA: ...yeah   
NESSIAH: I'm glad.  
NESSIAH: Then let's go.   
ARIESPRITE: ............   
NESSIAH: Aries?  
NESSIAH: Are you coming along or aren't you?   
ARIESPRITE: ...Yes.


	58. Yggdra: Consult client player.

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

TT: Leon :(   
CG: OH HELL NO  
CG: I THOUGHT I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHOT OF YOU WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT   
TT: I think Gulcasa is angry with me.  
TT: ...By which I mean angrier than usual.   
CG: WHY DO I CARE NOW   
TT: Because you and he are friends, aren't you?  
TT: And I don't really understand what upset him that badly, let alone what I'm supposed to do.  
TT: As he so happens to hold my survival in his hands right now.   
CG: I DOUBT HE'D JUST LEAVE YOU OUT TO DRY NO MATTER HOW PISSED OFF HE IS  
CG: HE'S TOO GODDAMN GOOD-NATURED FOR THAT   
TT: Yes but  
TT: :(   
CG: OKAY JESUS YOU COULD HAVE JUST PHRASED IT THAT YOU FELT BAD ABOUT IT INSTEAD OF BEING ALL OH NOOOO HE'S GONNA LET ME GET METEORED TO DEATH   
TT: Leon >:I   
CG: OKAY FINE  
CG: YOU GET A FREE THERAPY SESSION AS LONG AS WE KEEP THIS QUICK  
CG: WHAT DID YOU DO   
TT: All I did was argue with Emilia.  
TT: Then when I messaged him later he just... started railing at me all of a sudden.   
CG: NEWS FLASH  
CG: OLDER SIBLINGS ARE OVERPROTECTIVE AND THOSE TWO DON'T HAVE PARENTS   
TT: None of us do anymore. >:/   
CG: JESUS  
CG: WITH US IT'S A MUCH MORE RECENT DEVELOPMENT  
CG: ALSO OUR PARENTS GAVE A FUCK ABOUT US   
TT: Leon what are you even getting at :?   
CG: THEY WERE LIVING WITH ME WHEN YOU FIRST MET THEM  
CG: DIDN'T YOU EVER WONDER WHY  
CG: YOU FUCKING RETARD   
TT: ...He did mention foster care when he was flipping out.   
CG: YEAH  
CG: NOW I'M NOT GOING TO START TALKING ABOUT THEIR PERSONAL SHIT BECAUSE THAT'S THEIR BUSINESS  
CG: BUT JUST THINK ABOUT WHAT I SAID FOR A WHILE  
CG: IF YOU'VE GOT MORE THAN TWO BRAIN CELLS TO RUB TOGETHER YOU SHOULD GET IT EVENTUALLY   
TT: :/   
CG: ALSO IT'S UP TO YOU WHETHER OR NOT YOU SHOULD GROVEL  
CG: THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME GULCASA'S HAD HIS BUTTONS PUSHED ABOUT THIS SHIT  
CG: ALSO HE'S NOT LIKE NESSIAH  
CG: HE WON'T HOLD A GRUDGE FOR THE NEXT FIFTY YEARS   
TT: All right.  
TT: Thank you for talking to me.   
CG: NO BIG DEAL

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] ceased pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--


	59. Emilia: Disregard nags of concerned sprite.

LUCIANASPRITE: Emilia whats wrong :(   
EMILIA: its nothing :p   
LUCIANASPRITE: Dont be like that with me young lady  
LUCIANASPRITE: Theres definitely something wrong its all over your face >:(  
LUCIANASPRITE: Now come on and tell me what it is   
EMILIA: its really no big deal :/   
LUCIANASPRITE: Why dont you let me be the judge of that now missy :P   
EMILIA: no really its okay  
EMILIA: im just kinda tired is all  
EMILIA: maybe we should go find another wooper looper village so i can take a nap or something :p   
LUCIANASPRITE: I still dont think thats it but :(  
LUCIANASPRITE: You can use one of the dummy gates to get back to the house  
LUCIANASPRITE: Thatll probably be much more relaxing   
EMILIA: :o  
EMILIA: thats a good idea  
EMILIA: if theres one of those close by thatd be really nice   
LUCIANASPRITE: There should be :)  
LUCIANASPRITE: Lets go find it :)   
EMILIA: okay


	60. Emilia: Attempt to enjoy Derse skyline.

The panorama of DERSE is a comfort to you now.

It's hard to know who you should be angriest at, and there just isn't anyone you can talk to amongst your friends. Not even your brother would really understand.

This is something that you have to deal with on your own somehow.

It's hard, being a kid and growing up. It's hard and _no one understands._

 


	61. Nessiah: Initiate self-indulgent dream date.

You know deep down that you're really just hiding from everything. And you're getting the HEIR to avoid his problems too, but...

This is Prospit. You've always been and will always be safe here. And now that he is finally awake, now that you can finally show him the city and introduce him to all the people who have helped you so much, now that you can be truly and completely alone together...

You don't want to wake up.


	62. Leon: Seethe.

LEON: HUH  
LEON: LOOKS LIKE EVERYONE'S OFFLINE, WHAT THE FUCK  
LEON: I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL  
LEON: WHAT ARE THEY ALL DOING   
AEGINASPRITE: Theyre Most Likely Asleep  
AEGINASPRITE: Im Afraid I Cannot Speak For My Sister However   
LEON: WHAT  
LEON: THE  
LEON: FUCKING  
LEON: HELL   
AEGINASPRITE: It May Be A While Before You Can Join Them At This Rate   
LEON: IS THIS THAT FUCKING RETARDED DREAM SELF THING THAT NESSIAH WAS GOING ON ABOUT   
AEGINASPRITE: Yes Exactly   
LEON: WHAT THE FUCK  
LEON: HOW DO I EVEN GET ONE   
AEGINASPRITE: It Differs Between Individuals  
AEGINASPRITE: You Will Awaken When It Is Time   
LEON: THIS IS STUPID


	63. Emilia: Have dream tea party.

The PALACE OF DERSE is grand, but the TERRACE that the Queen has led you to is quiet and unassuming, and the tea is very sweet, filled with milk and sugar.

At first you felt a little silly complaining about feeling left out and insufficient to royalty like this, but she has listened to you very patiently and without a hint of condescension.

She says that perhaps you and she are actually quite alike.

The Battlefield of Skaia is a place commanded by the Kings and their armies, but Derse and Prospit must be protected by the queens, and so she cannot go forth to battle. She must wait until it comes to her.

She says she knows how frustrating it is, but that you both must bear it. Everyone, after all, has an important job to do. And the day will come when you and she will both be able to reap the glory of your destinies.

Until then, of course, what else could replace the sympathy of a fellow sufferer?

The Queen says that she has the feeling that you will become great friends.


	64. Leon: Interrupt.

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] began pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

CG: DAMMIT ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PDA   
GA: leon  
GA: i really fucking hope that this is good  
GA: we were asleep   
CG: OH, WERE YOU AND THE BOY TOY HAVING A MOMENT IN DREAMLAND?  
CG: SO SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOUR ETERNAL FUCKING PURSUIT OF TAIL   
GA: you have thirty seconds to convince me not to block you and go back to sleep   
CG: OKAY DON'T BLOCK ME JESUS  
CG: I THINK THIS MIGHT BE IMPORTANT   
GA: okay what's the deal then   
CG: I FOUND THIS GUY WHO SAYS HE'S FROM DERSE SKULKING AROUND MY WORLD  
CG: FUCKER TRIED TO STAB ME   
GA: jesus leon are you okay   
CG: YEAH OF COURSE  
CG: DIDN'T TAKE ME LONG AT ALL TO KICK HIS ASS  
CG: AEGINA HELPED PIN HIM  
CG: POINT IS HE SAYS HIS NAME'S JACK NOIR  
CG: AND HE WANTS TO MAKE AN ALLIANCE TO TAKE DOWN ONE OF THE LEADERS OF DERSE   
GA: whoa okay   
CG: PRETTY MUCH YEAH  
CG: YOU'RE THE BOSS MAN  
CG: WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT IT   
GA: hang on  
GA: i'll talk about it with nessiah for a sec and get back to you  
GA: can you get to emilia and let her know?   
CG: SHE'S ASLEEP AND I CAN'T GET HER TO WAKE THE FUCK UP  
CG: AND HELL  
CG: YGGDRA'S NOT EVEN IN YET SO I DON'T SEE WHY SHE'D CARE   
GA: right  
GA: anyhow i'll message you back in a sec  
GA: keep an eye on this jack noir prick   
CG: NO PROBLEM

\-- genocideAura [GA] ceased pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--


	65. Gulcasa, Nessiah: Strategy meeting.

GULCASA: so what do you guys think about this   
ARIESPRITE: There's no way to save the white army no matter what happens.  
ARIESPRITE: The Reckoning will inevitably happen. It's part of how this place functions.  
ARIESPRITE: However, this is a good chance to depose the black queen.  
ARIESPRITE: That way you'll only be facing a single final boss instead of two.   
GULCASA: how does this deposing thing work anyway  
GULCASA: is it just like trying to kill her beforehand   
ARIESPRITE: Strictly speaking, no.  
ARIESPRITE: The sovereigns of Prospit and Derse gain their powers through magical artifacts that are affected by our prototypings.  
ARIESPRITE: Those prototypings, as you know, carry over to the underlings as well.   
NESSIAH: And if the powers of the rulers are dependent on these artifacts, then all we have to do is take them away and destroy them.   
ARIESPRITE: This is impossible for the kings, since they're doing battle on Skaia itself, but if you can take the rings away from the queens...   
GULCASA: then we just have to get all lord of the rings on these bitches  
GULCASA: so this is essentially what we're talking about here  
GULCASA: question is how much do we want to trust some guy that's already tried to kill leon   
NESSIAH: We'll just have to make sure to monitor him.  
NESSIAH: ...Ordinarily, after defeating an enemy like the black queen we would want to exile her, but...  
NESSIAH: That's impossible for us, isn't it?   
ARIESPRITE: ...Yes.   
NESSIAH: I suspected as much.   
GULCASA: you lost me   
NESSIAH: Exiling involves sending one of the people of Prospit or Derse to Earth of the future, after the meteors destroy human civilization.  
NESSIAH: Those exiles eventually are tasked with helping the planet to recover and build a new civilization.  
NESSIAH: However, we're not the alpha session of Sburb.  
NESSIAH: The first session to successfully connect to the Incipisphere already has their exiles in the future by privelege of simply reaching their version of this world.  
NESSIAH: The loop was thus completed.  
NESSIAH: Their exiles will have always been fated to get there, and therefore we would disrupt and destroy the timeline by attempting to send our own.   
GULCASA: i suddenly understand jack shit   
NESSIAH: Don't worry about it.  
NESSIAH: Just keep in mind that this is paradox space, and hence its definition of common sense is very strange for us.  
NESSIAH: We actually don't have anyone with the "time" aspect yet, so we don't need to bother with the REALLY confusing parts.  
NESSIAH: And Yggdra is more likely to be assigned "space" than "time", according to my observations.   
GULCASA: i guess your years of cloud gazing have paid off  
GULCASA: because i am so confused here   
NESSIAH: All this means for us is that after we get the black queen's ring away from her, we'll still be facing two bosses unless we kill her there.  
NESSIAH: We'll have to hear what this Jack Noir fellow is planning to do first of all.   
GULCASA: this is making me kind of uneasy to be honest  
GULCASA: but what do you think   
NESSIAH: We can probably use him if we're careful enough.  
NESSIAH: For now I think we should at least hear him out and call a truce.  
NESSIAH: Essentially we need to get to Leon's world as soon as possible and discuss these things with the man himself.   
ARIESPRITE: :/   
NESSIAH: I know you don't approve.  
NESSIAH: But this wouldn't be included in the game if check by intrigue weren't allowed.   
GULCASA: you're the seer  
GULCASA: i'll leave the head games to you   
NESSIAH: To be honest, knowing that you're worried about this...  
NESSIAH: I'd like to consult the queen about everything, but there's no time.  
NESSIAH: For now we should finish up our business in town and split up.  
NESSIAH: The little ones can help you find your gate, and I'll be able to return to the house and climb to the next gate.  
NESSIAH: We need to hurry up and rendezvous with Emilia in any case.   
GULCASA: ugh yeah  
GULCASA: sign  
GULCASA: i guess there's no good way to make up for that interruption   
NESSIAH: Not without going to sleep, no.  
NESSIAH: There are certain... advantages to being our dreamselves, after all.  
NESSIAH: We're able to bypass a few steps of the process that can't be taken here for... lack of supplies, as it were.   
GULCASA: makes sense  
GULCASA: god damn it leon why couldn't you have waited twenty minutes longer fucking hell   
ARIESPRITE: It would be much appreciated if you two wouldn't discuss these things when you have an audience.   
GULCASA: ...  
GULCASA: ...right  
GULCASA: sorry about that


	66. Gulcasa: Get back to Leon.

\-- genocideAura [GA] began pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

GA: okay  
GA: don't know if we really want to do this or not but at least hear the guy out   
CG: HOW LONG AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP THE FUCKER TIED UP   
GA: we're headed to your world as fast as we can  
GA: i doubt this is going to be a problem for you  
GA: you and aegina are plenty tough and there's only one of this jack guy   
CG: RIGHT  
CG: I'LL TELL HIM WE'RE CONSIDERING IT AND GET HIM TALKING   
GA: thanks   
CG: NAH  
CG: IT'S NO BIG THING

\-- genocideAura [GA] ceased pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--


	67. Gulcasa, Nessiah: Shop.

GULCASA: well  
GULCASA: i guess now we shop   
NESSIAH: Indeed.  
NESSIAH: Now we shop.   
GULCASA: ...what is there to buy?   
NESSIAH: The majority of the goods will probably be items and fraymotifs.  
NESSIAH: Have you had the chance to buy fraymotifs yet?   
GULCASA: back when i was at my little guys' place i saw a few but they were way too expensive for me to get  
GULCASA: also i have no idea what they are   
NESSIAH: They're special techniques.   
GULCASA: right right  
GULCASA: can't go having a game without those   
NESSIAH: Games without those did exist once.   
GULCASA: true but there's a reason we have them now  
GULCASA: several reasons actually  
GULCASA: but mostly because they are cool   
NESSIAH: You should think about upgrading your weapons as well.  
NESSIAH: If you don't have enough money after buying fraymotifs, I'd be happy to purchase something for you.  
NESSIAH: I've amassed something like half a boonbond by now.   
GULCASA: may i just say   
NESSIAH: Yes?   
GULCASA: holy shit  
GULCASA: how the fuck did you get that much money   
NESSIAH: I'm a little over halfway up my echeladder and I haven't spent a boondollar yet.  
NESSIAH: Also, there were a lot of treasure chests.  
NESSIAH: I have plenty of grist, too.   
GULCASA: seriously hopy shit   
NESSIAH: I killed a lot of underlings.  
NESSIAH: Quite a lot.   
GULCASA: damn   
NESSIAH: Still, I'm not at the level where we can handle large groups of ogres and cyclopi yet.  
NESSIAH: More grinding seems to be in order.   
ARIESPRITE: The fact that you were able to get to a strong rung without any support from me is... admirable, I suppose.   
NESSIAH: Are you complimenting me?   
ARIESPRITE: Only as long as you don't start mocking me for it.   
NESSIAH: Then I suppose I shan't. Compliments are nice.   
ARIESPRITE: ...You're welcome.   
GULCASA: right then  
GULCASA: loads of shiny new special moves are get  
GULCASA: also i am close to broke   
NESSIAH: Well, that was money very well spent.  
NESSIAH: I have enough left to get you a new weapon, so you should select something you like.   
GULCASA: but don't you have to like  
GULCASA: buy something for yourself?   
NESSIAH: There's no need.  
NESSIAH: The weapon I already carry with me is the best of its kind.  
NESSIAH: There are some advantages to "going back since Jesus" as some people would say.   
GULCASA: makes sense i guess  
GULCASA: still feel kinda bad about this though  
GULCASA: you're spending money on me but i can't really do anything in return   
NESSIAH: You're too chivalrous, really.  
NESSIAH: How about this one?   
GULCASA: how much of an upgrade is that?   
ARIESPRITE: Well...  
ARIESPRITE: To put it simply, the scythe you're using right now is a simple Harvest Scythe that's used for yardwork.  
ARIESPRITE: Everything here is a weapon that's meant to be used in combat.  
ARIESPRITE: Even without the greater attack power and statistical upgrades, this would be much more useful to you. :)   
GULCASA: huh  
GULCASA: you're probably right about that   
NESSIAH: It says that there's no charge lag on fraymotifs when using this.  
NESSIAH: ...charge lag?   
ARIESPRITE: It's most likely something for physical fighters.  
ARIESPRITE: Like having to charge the MANGRIT BAR to summon all your strength for an extra-powerful blow.   
NESSIAH: Hmm.  
NESSIAH: Despite the physical drawbacks, it's nice to be a combat spellcaster sometimes.   
GULCASA: i guess we'll go with this then   
NESSIAH: Apparently this is called "Early Drive".  
NESSIAH: It's all yours now. :)   
GULCASA: thanks   
NESSIAH: :O   
GULCASA: what's up   
NESSIAH: Look at these.   
GULCASA: shoes?   
ARIESPRITE: Those really are cute.  
ARIESPRITE: Do the bells actually ring?   
NESSIAH: It seems as though they would every time you took a step.  
NESSIAH: It probably isn't any good when you have to be stealthy, but they look like a lot of fun...  
NESSIAH: ...ugh.  
NESSIAH: Hmm.  
NESSIAH: That's too bad.   
ARIESPRITE: Ah...  
ARIESPRITE: Well, you can always come back.   
NESSIAH: ...There's no reason to expect all the other stores would have the same.  
NESSIAH: I suppose coming back is all I can do...  
NESSIAH: :(   
GULCASA: too expensive?   
NESSIAH: Just a little.  
NESSIAH: Oh well.   
GULCASA: ...  
GULCASA: i've got just enough  
GULCASA: i'll buy them for you   
NESSIAH: But  
NESSIAH: But you don't have to :(  
NESSIAH: They're just shoes and  
NESSIAH: And they'd just be for fun, you should save your money in case you need it later.   
GULCASA: what's the big deal  
GULCASA: you just bought me something way more expensive  
GULCASA: it's only fair  
GULCASA: besides  
GULCASA: you really want them, right?   
NESSIAH: I... guess I can't force you not to.  
NESSIAH: I...  
NESSIAH: Thank you.


	68. Gulcasa: Go on ahead.

GULCASA: welp  
GULCASA: i guess this is my third gate then   
NESSIAH: Hurry up and meet up with Emilia, all right?  
NESSIAH: And stay safe until we get there.   
GULCASA: i know you said you've got some shit to do around the house  
GULCASA: but hurry up and join up with us soon  
GULCASA: we finally got to see each other  
GULCASA: having to split up like this just sucks balls   
NESSIAH: I know.  
NESSIAH: But we'll be together again soon, all right?  
NESSIAH: Really, really soon.   
GULCASA: yeah  
GULCASA: listen  
GULCASA: you guys had better get along  
GULCASA: i am going to smack both of you upside the head if you manage to start sniping at each other before we meet up  
GULCASA: at least like do me the courtesy of pretending you've been getting along when we meet up   
NESSIAH: Yes, I promise.   
GULCASA: aries this means you too   
ARIESPRITE: *sigh*  
ARIESPRITE: Yes.   
GULCASA: right  
GULCASA: guess this is see you soon   
NESSIAH: Wait...   
GULCASA: ?   
NESSIAH: I do get to kiss you goodbye, don't I? :)   
GULCASA: hahahahaha  
GULCASA: yeah  
GULCASA: can't believe we almost forgot the most important thing  
GULCASA: we really suck at this whole couple thing huh   
NESSIAH: *giggle**giggle**giggle*   
ARIESPRITE: ............  
ARIESPRITE: ...I'll just go try to find a return node then.  
ARIESPRITE: Call me when you're done being hopelessly soppy at one another.   
NESSIAH: Not a problem.  
NESSIAH: Now scram before you ruin the mood any further.   
ARIESPRITE: e_e


	69. Yggdra: Spelunk.

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

TT: Leon :O   
CG: FINALLY YOU GET YOUR ASS THE FUCK BACK ONLINE  
CG: WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?   
TT: I'm sorry I made you worry.   
CG: WHAT THE  
CG: WHAT EVEN  
CG: NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT WORRYING  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK NO   
TT: You're an easy person to see through, even though your facade loses its charm fairly quickly.  
TT: That's not the point though!  
TT: You would not BELIEVE what I just found beneath my house :O   
CG: YEAH WELL  
CG: THINGS HAVE BEEN PRETTY FUCKING CRAZY HERE TOO  
CG: APPARENTLY WE'RE GETTING GENRECHANGED FROM YE OLDE 90S RPG TO TOLKIEN   
TT: :?   
CG: LONG STORY  
CG: I'LL TELL YOU ONCE YOU GET IN AND GIVE A FUCK  
CG: ANYHOW WHAT'S UP   
TT: I was looking around to try to find something to prototype with, and the meteorite showers have been causing tremors around here, so...  
TT: Things had fallen over, and I found a hidden door.  
TT: I can't...  
TT: I don't think I have the correct words to describe this.  
TT: These cellphone pictures are awful, but I'll send you them anyway.   
CG: WHOA WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT   
TT: I don't know, but...  
TT: I think maybe it's important :O  
TT: I'm going to go back down and look, but I'm taking my laptop with me this time in case.   
CG: BE CAREFUL JESUS  
CG: YOU SAID TREMORS  
CG: THAT'S JUST BEGGING FOR A FUCKING CAVE IN   
TT: See, it's much nicer to see when you're honest :)   
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP   
TT: But I think I'm fast enough on my feet that I can get away if something does happen.  
TT: And I'll still be able to contact you in case something does happen.   
CG: SON OF A BITCH  
CG: FUCKING HELL  
CG: I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO GO BE A MEDIATOR BETWEEN YOU AND THAT IDIOT  
CG: BUT YOU NEED TO GET IN THE FUCKING GAME BEFORE YOUR HOUSE COMES DOWN ON YOUR HEAD WHILE YOU PLAY EXPLORER  
CG: FUCK  
TT: I don't think that'll be necessary, but I'm happy that you're willing. :)  
CG: SHUT UP

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] ceased pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--


	70. Gulcasa: Fail to land in a more dignified manner.

GULCASA: fucking  
GULCASA: ouch  
GULCASA: lousy stupid goddamn shitty landings  
GULCASA: why do they keep hapening motherfuck   
LUCIANASPRITE: :O  
LUCIANASPRITE: Gulcasa are you okay :(   
GULCASA: ow  
GULCASA: sort of   
LUCIANASPRITE: :(  
LUCIANASPRITE: Dont move too much :(  
LUCIANASPRITE: Ill heal you :(   
GULCASA: fuck thanks  
GULCASA: nice to see you back by the way   
LUCIANASPRITE: :)  
LUCIANASPRITE: Its nice to be back :)   
GULCASA: where's emilia at   
LUCIANASPRITE: Shes asleep right now  
LUCIANASPRITE: She should be down as soon as she wakes up  
LUCIANASPRITE: But I think shes having fun on Derse so I dont want to wake her until shes ready   
GULCASA: yeah that sounds fair


	71. Nessiah: Stock up.

ARIESPRITE: All right.  
ARIESPRITE: I understand the necessity of sealing the lower levels and opening the upper windows for your consorts.  
ARIESPRITE: But why on earth would you need to go to the trouble of duplicating all this vegetable oil?   
NESSIAH: While all of us are capable of at least a little cooking, Gulcasa is by far the most accomplished chef of any of us.  
NESSIAH: He said he was running out, so I decided that I may as well make some more.  
NESSIAH: Everyone's going to get hungry at some point, and this could take around a month.  
NESSIAH: We can buy some things from the consorts, but probably not everything, so it's best to think ahead.   
ARIESPRITE: I see.   
NESSIAH: Of course, that's not the only reason.  
NESSIAH: Disruptions are very frustrating, and can't always be recovered from by going back to sleep.  
NESSIAH: On top of which, we shouldn't expect that we'll be able to just sidle off to Prospit whenever we feel like it.  
NESSIAH: We can't let that keep us from enjoying our free time forever, wouldn't you say?   
ARIESPRITE: ............  
ARIESPRITE: I don't really get why you keep sharing these details with me.  
ARIESPRITE: It's very weird hearing about this from someone who is technically my alternate self.  
ARIESPRITE: Weird and slightly disgusting. I believe the term is "too much information"?  
ARIESPRITE: What do you want to hear from me? "It's nice that you're playing safe"?   
NESSIAH: You did ask.  
NESSIAH: And it's not that I want to hear anything from you specifically...  
NESSIAH: You just make some very amusing faces.  
NESSIAH: For the record, I approve of your approval of safety. It'd be awfully annoying to try to fight with all these insufferable underlings while trying to compensate for Gulcasa becoming psychologically damaged for physically damaging me.   
ARIESPRITE: I can't even begin to count the number of ways in which that train of logic is hopelessly twisted.   
NESSIAH: Good, don't. We'd be here all day.  
NESSIAH: Really, I don't think it would be very much fun to get hurt either, but Gulcasa would probably walk out of an encounter like that more traumatized than me.  
NESSIAH: And I expect there to be all kinds of other uses for this stuff. You never know. The clouds don't show me EVERYTHING.   
ARIESPRITE: No doubt.  
ARIESPRITE: But how are you going to fit it all in your sylladex?   
NESSIAH: I'll bushel it.  
NESSIAH: I have a lot of cards, and you'd be surprised at how much a tree modus can hold if you balance it just right.   
ARIESPRITE: ...A tree modus.  
ARIESPRITE: I always did want to try that.   
NESSIAH: *giggle*  
NESSIAH: Our intuition was right on, you know. It's quite elegant, and it's always suited my needs quite well.   
ARIESPRITE: I see.


	72. Gulcasa: Reunite with loving sister (and friend).

EMILIA: :o   
LUCIANASPRITE: Good morning sleepyhead :)   
GULCASA: jegus finally  
GULCASA: i was starting to think you'd sleep forever   
EMILIA: omg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
EMILIA: you big dummy why didnt you wake me up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
GULCASA: cause interruptions suck  
GULCASA: if you were doing something fun on derse i didn't want to snap you out of it   
EMILIA: well okay  
EMILIA: but seeing you is worth getting woken up!!!!!!!!!!   
GULCASA: gotcha  
GULCASA: i'll keep that in mind for future reference   
LUCIANASPRITE: :)   
GULCASA: ah hell  
GULCASA: not leon again  
GULCASA: what the fuck is his problem christ on corn handles  
GULCASA: guy wouldn't know good timing if he got it up the ass from the damn thing   
EMILIA: shoulda figured he was talking from experience   
LUCIANASPRITE: Hehehe :)   
GULCASA: ugh  
GULCASA: well ladies  
GULCASA: what do you say  
GULCASA: shall we tell leon to fuck himself and come back later or what   
EMILIA: nah you should probably pick up  
EMILIA: hes just gonna keep bothering us if you dont   
GULCASA: SIGN  
GULCASA: well  
GULCASA: let's hope he can keep this quick


	73. Gulcasa: Deal with this asshole.

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] began pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

CG: YOU NEED TO FIX THIS FUCKING PROBLEM YOU HAVE WITH PICKING UP WHEN PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET CONTACT WITH YOU  
GA: leon spare me here  
GA: i am trying to hold a conversation with the kid sister i have not seen in person for years  
CG: WELL SO SORRY TO BUTT IN BUT WE HAVE A PROBLEM  
GA: what  
GA: is that jack prick causing trouble  
CG: ACTUALLY NO HE'S FINE  
CG: AEGINA'S KEEPING AN EYE ON HIM AND EVERYTHING'S ALL RIGHT  
CG: HE'S FINE WITH TALKING ABOUT HIS PLAN TOO  
GA: then what is it  
CG: IT'S YGGDRA  
CG: LOOK I KNOW YOU TWO ARE HAVING A FUCKING SNIT RIGHT NOW BUT SHE'S IN TROUBLE  
CG: THE METEORS ARE GETTING CLOSER TO HER HOUSE  
CG: IT'S CAUSING EARTHQUAKES AND SHIT AND SHE IS INSISTING ON GOING SPELUNKING IN HER GIANT CAVE OF A BASEMENT  
GA: what  
CG: THERE'S SOME KIND OF GIANT SHRINE THING UNDER HER HOUSE  
CG: SHE WANTS TO CHECK IT OUT  
CG: I TOLD HER IT WAS DANGEROUS BUT SHE'S JUST NOT LISTENING TO ME  
GA: is she like determined to trip every possible cave-in loserflag or what  
CG: SHE IS EXACTLY THE SAME KIND OF RETARDED AS YOU  
CG: IT'S A BAD FUCKING KIND OF RETARDED TO BE  
CG: LOOK  
CG: I KNOW YOU PROBABLY WANT TO BE IN ON THE GETTING RID OF THE BLACK QUEEN THING BUT  
CG: I CAN HANDLE JACK WITH NESSIAH AND EMILIA'S HELP  
CG: YOU HAVE TO HURRY AND GET BACK TO YOUR HOUSE SO YOU CAN GET YGGDRA THE FUCK INTO THE MEDIUM BEFORE SHE GETS HERSELF KILLED  
GA: jesus christ  
GA: i don't get like five minutes alone with either my boyfriend or my sister do i  
CG: YOU CAN HAVE AS MUCH CUDDLE TIME WITH THE SQUIRT AS YOU WANT LATER  
CG: AND FUCK I DON'T BELIEVE I AM SAYING THIS BUT SAME WITH THAT INSUFFERABLE ASSHOLE  
CG: RIGHT NOW SURVIVING IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING  
GA: ugh  
GA: i know you're right but can't i complain at least a little first  
CG: AS LONG AS YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE IN TIME TO SAVE THIS GAME SESSION  
GA: bluh fine  
CG: THAT'S A GOOD FEARLESS LEADER  
GA: oh shut up

\-- genocideAura [GA] ceased pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--


	74. Gulcasa: Break the news.

GULCASA: i hate everything so fucking much right now  
GULCASA: so  
GULCASA: fucking  
GULCASA: much  
GULCASA: you have got no idea   
EMILIA: :c   
GULCASA: there's no way to get out of this without coming off as the world's biggest prick  
GULCASA: so i'll just say it straight  
GULCASA: i have to go   
EMILIA: what  
EMILIA: but  
EMILIA: but you just got here and  
EMILIA: :c   
GULCASA: god damn it don't make that face  
GULCASA: you know i'd stay here with you if i could  
GULCASA: you know i would  
GULCASA: i just  
GULCASA: this isn't something anyone can do but me   
EMILIA: :c   
LUCIANASPRITE: Dont give him a hard time, Emilia.  
LUCIANASPRITE: We dont have a Time player, so if anyone makes a mistake getting here all of us will die.  
LUCIANASPRITE: Well follow him as soon as we can meet up with Nessiah.  
LUCIANASPRITE: Weve got to do our part too, okay? :)   
EMILIA: i guess so  
EMILIA: bluh :/   
GULCASA: i'm with you on this one  
GULCASA: luciana  
GULCASA: do you know where i'd be able to find my next gate   
LUCIANASPRITE: You dont have to worry about that :)  
LUCIANASPRITE: You can use one of the return nodes to go straight back to your house, and then just go back through the worlds again once youre done :)   
GULCASA: thanks   
EMILIA: im so gonna kick your butt if you dont be careful :p   
GULCASA: same here  
GULCASA: see you soon


	75. Gulcasa: Break the news again.

\-- genocideAura [GA] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

GA: it's official  
GA: i am the biggest asshole  
GA: it's me   
TA: Gulcasa, what is it?  
TA: We're just about to head over to Emilia's house...   
GA: great  
GA: problem is i won't be there when you do  
GA: god fucking damn it  
GA: fucking yggdra  
GA: i really fucking wish i could delegate this whole saving her ass thing to someone that didn't have to break half a million promises to do it   
TA: Gulcasa.   
GA: go on and yell at me all right  
GA: you've got every reason  
GA: fuck  
GA: i'm letting you down  
GA: i'm letting emilia down  
GA: i just  
GA: fuck it i have to do this no matter what  
GA: even if it weren't for all this retarded shit i wouldn't be able to let her die   
TA: Gulcasa   
GA: damn it damn it damn it  
GA: go on and hate me for this  
GA: you might even hate me more than i do right now   
TA: Gulcasa.  
TA: Stop it.  
TA: Stop talking like this right now, you hear me?  
TA: I know.  
TA: It's all right.  
TA: Meet me on Prospit when you can.  
TA: Go take care of Yggdra.  
TA: I know that this is what you have to do, and I would only think less of you for doing otherwise.  
TA: This is why you're our leader, remember?  
TA: This is why I love you.   
GA: nessiah i just  
GA: i can't take this right now  
GA: i really just can't  
GA: please just chew me the fuck out   
TA: I won't.  
TA: It's really not a big deal.  
TA: A few days, perhaps.  
TA: We'll still be able to see each other.  
TA: If there's anyone for me to be frustrated at, it ought to be Yggdra; she's the one who got herself into this mess.   
GA: damn it i will kick her ass so hard  
GA: dunkass had to pick now to get her spelunking badge in fucking girl scouts  
GA: what the hell is this ell oh ell i have a temple in my basement tee hee bullshit anyway   
TA: It'll all be much clearer in time.  
TA: On our next Prospit visit, perhaps we'll actually get around to the productive cloud-viewing part of the program.   
GA: i love you  
GA: so much  
GA: you know that right   
TA: I do.  
TA: And I love you.  
TA: You are my heart, my courage, my strength.  
TA: Now, you should get going.  
TA: The sooner this is over with, the sooner we can meet.   
GA: yeah  
GA: i guess you're right  
GA: i'll see you   
TA: Yes.  
TA: I'll see you.

\-- genocideAura [GA] ceased pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--


	76. Nessiah: Examine your choices and regret just a little.

ARIESPRITE: It was the right thing to say to him.  
ARIESPRITE: It was the right thing to say, and it was very strong of you to say it.   
NESSIAH: ...I know.  
NESSIAH: ......I know.   
ARIESPRITE: It's all right.  
ARIESPRITE: Just believe in your own words.  
ARIESPRITE: You'll be with him again soon enough.   
NESSIAH: I know.  
NESSIAH: I know, I know.  
NESSIAH: I'm aware that this is the best course of action, I just...  
NESSIAH: I don't want to let him go.   
ARIESPRITE: ...It'll be okay.   
NESSIAH: .........  
NESSIAH: ............  
NESSIAH: .........*sob*


	77. Gulcasa: Chastise reckless client player.

\-- angelicCute [AC] began pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

AC: im gonna kick your big fat stupid butt leon :p   
CG: YEAH  
CG: WELL TELL YOU WHAT  
CG: I'LL GIVE YOU A FREE SHOT   
AC: ill make you regret it   
CG: WE'LL SEE   
AC: you stupid stupid butthead

\-- angelicCute [AC] ceased pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

 

\-- genocideAura [GA] began pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--

GA: hey juliette   
TT: I beg your pardon?   
GA: stop spelunking for a second  
GA: i have something to say to you   
TT: What are you talking about >:?   
GA: i am talking about you running around playing girl scouts in your basement while there is a real chance of your ass getting buried in a cave-in  
GA: you dunkass   
TT: ...I must admit, I'm impressed that you knew the term "Juliette" to use in your silly attempts at slurs.   
GA: elena was in girl scouts  
GA: i still remember that much  
GA: but this is not the point  
GA: the point is that you suck   
TT: Now what are you on about?   
GA: i was in the middle of important things when you decided it'd be fun to leap into mortal peril  
GA: and i had to put off keeping those promises because we are all fucking dead if we can't get you in the game alive  
GA: so nice going there  
GA: i may hate you and leon even more than i hate myself right now   
TT: Leon put you up to this, then.  
TT: UGH  
TT: It's really not that dangerous down here!  
TT: This cave is huge, and even if there were a cave-in I would probably be able to hide inside the temple itself.   
GA: meaning that i would have even more work to do to dig you out so that we could discuss prototyping and where shit would go  
GA: uh-huh  
GA: very good plan  
GA: and this is depending on how much laptop battery power you've got left  
GA: i stand by my statement that you are a complete dunkass   
TT: I really need to have some words with Leon, it seems.  
TT: I can look around in my own basement without you being there to hold my hand, Gulcasa.   
GA: au contraire  
GA: and it's too late now  
GA: i'm not just gonna head back and be like oh psych! yggdra's fine let's get back to the reunion now  
GA: i'm already headed back to the house and i am going to get your ass out of peril   
TT: I can really handle it.   
GA: like hell you can   
TT: I can so.   
GA: doubt it   
TT: I can!   
GA: can't   
TT: Can too!   
GA: cannot   
TT: UUUUGH this is so stupid!  
TT: LEON!!   
GA: and there you go  
GA: now every one of us is angry at one of the others  
GA: nice of that prick isn't it   
TT: >:f   
GA: yes you just go on making scowly little emoticons at me  
GA: i'll be out to save your ass as soon as i can so get upstairs and start deciding where you want your shit and what you're prototyping with   
TT: :S   
GA: also why the fuck is there a temple in your basement   
TT: I don't know!  
TT: There just is.  
TT: There's something that looks like it could be a code on the inside of the temple.  
TT: Did Leon forward you the pictures I sent?   
GA: no  
GA: and frankly i don't have the time to look  
GA: sorta multitasking here already   
TT: I think it might be connected.   
GA: to what   
TT: To the game!  
TT: To why this is all happening!!!  
TT: You know, the entire reason I'm willing to cooperate with any of you? >:/   
GA: then tell you what  
GA: you should send the pics to nessiah  
GA: he knows a lot about everything here and he's also got clouds that tell him the future in his sleep   
TT: What.   
GA: i've seen the things too  
GA: although they showed me the past not the future but whatever  
GA: you might be able to see them eventually too   
TT: :?   
GA: ugh fuck   
TT: What is it?   
GA: midboss time  
GA: gotta ditch you for a while, texting while i fight isn't too good for keeping me alive   
TT: Wait!   
GA: later bitch

\-- genocideAura [GA] ceased pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--

 

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

TT: Hello.  
TT: I was told these may be of interest to you.   
TA: Hmm.  
TA: You have just enough of my attention that I won't block you immediately.  
TA: I must admit, I'm not feeling rather charitably towards you at the moment.   
TT: Please direct your uncharitable feelings at Leon.  
TT: He's the one that decided I need a babysitter.  
TT: Anyhow, here are the pictures of the temple I've discovered.  
TT: I think this may be somehow significant.   
TA: ...Well.  
TA: This most certainly is significant.  
TA: I'm afraid I'll be in and out of contact at best, however.  
TA: The others are waiting for me and I'd best keep on the move.   
TT: I see.  
TT: Still.  
TT: I want to hear what you think this time.   
TA: That's fair enough, I suppose.   
TT: Then I'll be waiting.   
TA: All right.

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] ceased pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--


	78. Nessiah, Emilia: Meet up.

NESSIAH: Setting pillows out was very thoughtful of you.   
LUCIANASPRITE: After Gulcasa got here we were a little worried that youd crash.   
EMILIA: apparently hes still as bad at landings as ever :o   
NESSIAH: Well, it is a little much to ask someone to learn how to fly in only a few hours if they have no instinct for it.   
ARIESPRITE: You seem to have retained enough to land feet-first, at least...   
NESSIAH: As children are present, I believe I'll go with the metaphor of a bicycle.  
NESSIAH: And anyway, even if I hadn't retained any of the technicalities, I still have the instinct.   
EMILIA: i dont really get what youre talking about :c   
NESSIAH: It's a long story, but to give you some of an idea...  
NESSIAH: I prototyped my past self as my sprite.  
NESSIAH: This was me when I was actually the age I look.   
EMILIA: wow what   
NESSIAH: I'll explain it all eventually.  
NESSIAH: Suffice to say that immortality and solitude combined are not very fun things.   
EMILIA: :o   
LUCIANASPRITE: We should hurry   
NESSIAH: ...Yes.  
NESSIAH: The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can rendezvous with Gulcasa, after all.


	79. Leon: Sit on hands.

LEON: JESUS CHRIST WHERE ARE THEY   
AEGINASPRITE: There Are Any Number Of Potential Holdups The Others May Be Facing  
AEGINASPRITE: In Addition To Which Emilia Especially May Be Stalling Out Of Spite   
LEON: NOT LIKE I HAVE NO SYMPATHY OR ANYTHING BUT HOLY FUCK WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE  
LEON: SURVIVING IS ALWAYS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING  
LEON: AND THIS IS ABOUT SURVIVING  
LEON: FUCKING HELL   
AEGINASPRITE: All We Can Really Do Is Wait  
AEGINASPRITE: Unless You Intend To Message Them In Hopes They Might Hurry   
LEON: WHICH IS FIFTY KINDS OF FUCKING USELESS  
LEON: IF ONLY WE DIDN'T HAVE TO BABYSIT THIS PRICK   
AEGINASPRITE: But We Do   
LEON: YEP  
LEON: I'D SAY IT FUCKING SUCKS TO BE US


	80. Nessiah: Examine shitty photos.

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] began pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--

TA: We have a few moments' break, so if you'd be kind enough to send me those photographs now?   
TT: All right.  
TT: What do you make of this :?   
TA: ...Yes.  
TA: This is very much connected.  
TA: Even I don't understand everything, but this place is something that will be taken with you when you arrive.  
TA: You have a very important role to play, and this temple may be connected to it.   
TT: How can you tell?   
TA: The construction of the temple is vaguely the same shape as the Incipisphere.  
TA: The frog at the center represents Skaia, the five spires circling it represent our worlds, and the two smaller planets near Skaia and orbiting the outside of the great circle are Prospit and Derse respectively.  
TA: This temple has likely been here since the Carboniferous period, in the formation of the earth.  
TA: If you're going to continue loitering here, get me a few photographs of the inside, if you please?   
TT: All right. I'll be right back on.

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] ceased pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--


	81. Gulcasa: Reunite with loving childhood friend.

GULCASA: siskier!!!  
GULCASA: siskier!!!!  
GULCASA: where are you?!  
GULCASA: hello?!  
GULCASA: you have to be here!!  
GULCASA: siskier!!!!!   
SISKIERSPRITE: :O  
SISKIERSPRITE: oh my god gulcasa!!  
SISKIERSPRITE: you're really back!!   
GULCASA: fucking christ don't scare me like that  
GULCASA: i thought something must have happened to you!   
SISKIERSPRITE: no i'm okay!  
SISKIERSPRITE: we were just trying to stay out of the way of the underlings  
SISKIERSPRITE: gosh they're just everywhere :(   
GULCASA: huh  
GULCASA: you and the consorts are really okay right   
SISKIERSPRITE: yep!   
GULCASA: then let's clear those fuckers out before we do anything else   
SISKIERSPRITE: sounds like a good idea to me!!  
SISKIERSPRITE: gaoooo   
GULCASA: heh  
GULCASA: i really missed you   
SISKIERSPRITE: hehehe


	82. Nessiah, Emilia: Talk logistics.

EMILIA: so how are we gonna do this :p   
NESSIAH: Leon getting backup is likely the most important thing, so shall we just go on our way? You should be able to get to him immediately through your gate.   
EMILIA: no thats dumb  
EMILIA: we should help you find yours first and then go through ours because splitting up is dumb   
LUCIANASPRITE: Besides!  
LUCIANASPRITE: We dont even really know what the plan is yet after all   
ARIESPRITE: Essentially, the Knight has apparently met up with a Dersite who's proposed an alliance.  
ARIESPRITE: If we're going together, shall we just explain as we go?   
NESSIAH: That's all right with me.  
NESSIAH: And, Emilia?   
EMILIA: yeah?? :o   
NESSIAH: Thank you.  
NESSIAH: It would be lonely with just the two of us. :)   
EMILIA: hehehe  
EMILIA: no problem c:


	83. Leon: Nag co-conspirator.

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

CG: SO WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO  
CG: WE'VE BEEN WAITING AGES AND THIS JACK PRICK IS GETTING ANXIOUS TO START THIS RETARDED "OPERATION REGISURP" PLAN OF HIS  
CG: I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK IT DOESN'T TAKE THIS LONG  
TA: Yes it does.  
TA: We are attempting to find my gate so that we CAN get to you.  
TA: Meanwhile, I am juggling a simple explanation for Emilia with a conversation with Yggdra.  
TA: In addition to which, none of us are quite pleased with you right now for sending Gulcasa off and disrupting the ranks, as it were.  
TA: The only real thing that's making us hurry is the prospect of taking all our frustration out on you.  
CG: HAH  
CG: WELL BRING IT THE FUCK ON  
CG: JUST GET OVER HERE  
CG: WE'RE GETTING FUCKING BORED ALREADY  
TA: Learn the value of patience.  
TA: We're doing what we can here.  
CG: AS LONG AS YOU GET HERE TODAY  
TA: I suppose it doesn't mean anything to you that we are rushing a process that really ought to take about a week?  
CG: I REALLY DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOUR CLOUDS HAVE BEEN TELLING YOU  
CG: JUST GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE  
TA: And like I've been saying...  
TA: IT'S A WORK IN PROGRESS, DUNKASS.

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] ceased pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--


	84. Yggdra: Take things up with client player.

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering clockworkGriefer [CG] \--

TT: Leon 8|   
CG: YEAH WHAT   
TT: You are the most overwhelmingly unbelievable ass.  
TT: It would be cute that you're worried if you weren't so interfering about it!  
TT: But I really don't need you or Gulcasa or anyone else to hold my hand over this.  
TT: I am going to be perfectly fine.  
TT: There's no need to try to take my autonomy away!   
CG: WHAT EVEN  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU  
CG: I DON'T   
TT: I can do this on my own!  
TT: So stop thinking I need somebody to come in and save me!!  
TT: I find it really insulting!   
CG: WHAT THE FUCK  
CG: WHAT PLANET DID YOU GROW UP ON  
CG: NOBODY CAN DO THIS ON THEIR OWN   
TT: :O   
CG: THERE'S A FUCKING LINE BETWEEN BEING A PRODUCTIVE FEMINIST AND WHATEVER FUCK  
CG: AND GETTING YOURSELF KILLED  
CG: STOP TRYING TO TIGHTROPE WALK THE LINE  
CG: FUCKASS   
TT: :/  
TT: I would still very much prefer for you to come out and say "I'm worried" than nag Gulcasa into sweeping to the rescue.  
TT: It's pretty off-putting.   
CG: OH WHAT THE FUCK EVER  
CG: YOU WANT HONESTY  
CG: FINE  
CG: IF YOU DIE WE ALL DO AND THIS IS AN IMMUTABLE FACT I AM STATING FOR THE RECORD  
CG: BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT EVEN IF YOUR LIFE WAS EXPENDABLE WE WOULDN'T WANT YOU DEAD  
CG: SO JUST SHUT UP AND LET US HELP YOU  
CG: NOT RESCUE OR SAVE OR ANY OF THAT BULLSHIT  
CG: HELP   
TT: Help.   
CG: YEAH  
CG: GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?   
TT: Only that you should have said so from the start.  
TT: Leon, how many people have said to you that you need to stop being embarrassed and say things straight out?   
CG: OH SHUT UP  
CG: THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME FUCKWIT THIS IS ABOUT YOU  
CG: GULCASA IS BAILING YOU OUT END OF STORY   
TT: This is absolutely about you!  
TT: If you just bothered to communicate better, this wouldn't have been an issue!   
CG: WELL IF I'D BEEN ALL LIKE OH NOOOOOOO YGGDRA DON'T GO DOWN THERE YOU'LL DIE AND I DON'T WANT THAT HAPPENING  
CG: IT WOULDN'T HAVE STOPPED YOU NOW WOULD IT HAVE   
TT: ...Well, this is probably true. :/   
CG: THERE YOU GO

\-- clockworkGriefer [CG] ceased pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--


	85. Gulcasa: Engage in combat small-talk.

GULCASA: argh there's just no end to these assholes   
SISKIERSPRITE: the tower's gotten pretty tall after all :S  
SISKIERSPRITE: but!!  
SISKIERSPRITE: you've gotten really strong in just half a day!!!  
SISKIERSPRITE: once we get a chance i'll be able to give you the pendant that'll let you summon me anywhere and keep me with you! C:  
SISKIERSPRITE: i'm really surprised actually!!   
GULCASA: well  
GULCASA: a lot of shit happened  
GULCASA: there was a lot of punching crap to relieve stress   
SISKIERSPRITE: it seems like you've been taking the game really seriously  
SISKIERSPRITE: i'm proud of you! C:  
SISKIERSPRITE: actually...  
SISKIERSPRITE: tonight we should stay here and alchemize some new stuff for you!! :oo  
SISKIERSPRITE: and tomorrow we should work on doing some stuff with the consorts and exploring!  
SISKIERSPRITE: now that you're strong we can start focusing on your role as the heir of light!!   
GULCASA: well  
GULCASA: i was hoping i'd be able to meet up with the others again soon, but   
SISKIERSPRITE: well, that's important too of course  
SISKIERSPRITE: but so is this!!  
SISKIERSPRITE: in order to solve the ultimate riddle, you've got to grow!   
GULCASA: ?  
GULCASA: i guess so  
GULCASA: but first thing's first  
GULCASA: we've got to clear out the tower and get goddamn tt into the game   
SISKIERSPRITE: hehehe yeah


	86. Emilia: Object.

EMILIA: wait wait wait back up what :c  
EMILIA: why  
EMILIA: why are we trying to steal the black queens ring and kill her  
EMILIA: i am so not ok with this why would anyone do that  
EMILIA: shes so nice :c   
LUCIANASPRITE: :(  
LUCIANASPRITE: Emilia, wed have to go through this eventually.  
LUCIANASPRITE: Shes the final boss, after all.   
NESSIAH: ...It may already be too late to withdraw from negotiations.  
NESSIAH: And even just powering down one of the final bosses will be much safer than facing the black king and queen.   
EMILIA: no way  
EMILIA: no no no no no no i wont let you  
EMILIA: im gonna go back home right now and warn her   
NESSIAH: Emilia, you mustn't.   
EMILIA: why not!!!!!!!!  
EMILIA: shes my friend!!!!!!!!  
EMILIA: if we have to fight her we should at least do it fair!!!!!!!!!!!   
NESSIAH: Because we've already tentatively entered this alliance, and telling the queen about it would put us all in terrible danger.  
NESSIAH: Leon's dreamself will be killed before he can even awaken, which will have repercussions for our entire session that we won't be able to recover from.  
NESSIAH: If it's painful for you, you don't have to participate, but if you let this slip, we're all dead.   
EMILIA: but!!!!!!!!!!!   
ARIESPRITE: He's right about this.  
ARIESPRITE: I know this can't be easy, but...   
EMILIA: :6


	87. Yggdra: Send photos.

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--

TT: I have the photos you asked for.   
TA: Thank you.  
TA: I don't think I'll be able to peruse them until tonight, though.   
TT: :?   
TA: We have some drama going on right now.   
TT: ...I see. :S   
TA: Yes.  
TA: The temple should come with you when your house is brought into the game, so for now why don't you just concentrate on getting back upstairs?  
TA: I don't want Gulcasa to have to have any more small heart attacks over you.  
TA: In addition to which, the sooner this happens the sooner you'll have him off your back.   
TT: All right, ALL RIGHT, I get it already.  
TT: You don't have to nag. >:S   
TA: Chalk it up to weariness and concern on my part.  
TA: You're cutting it a little close.   
TT: Sigh.  
TT: Let's get in contact when this charade is over, then.   
TA: Yes, let us.

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] ceased pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--


	88. Nessiah: Depart.

NESSIAH: It appears that this is it.  
NESSIAH: We'll go ahead to Leon's now.   
EMILIA: yeah :f   
ARIESPRITE: Please...  
ARIESPRITE: Don't do anything reckless :(  
ARIESPRITE: This is something that's already been committed to, and it's incredibly dangerous for those involved.   
EMILIA: yeah yeah i know already jeez  
EMILIA: listen i dont think im going to actually stay there  
EMILIA: ill just go on and start looking for my next gate   
LUCIANASPRITE: Emilia :/   
NESSIAH: No, it wouldn't be fair to ask her to participate in something she doesn't approve of.  
NESSIAH: And she should already understand the gravity of the situation.   
EMILIA: yeah i do okay   
NESSIAH: So we'll be going.  
NESSIAH: Hopefully we'll see each other again soon.


	89. Nessiah, Leon: Embark upon negotiations.

LEON: WELL FUCK, FINALLY   
AEGINASPRITE: Greetings  
AEGINASPRITE: It Has Been Some Time Since We Last Spoke   
NESSIAH: Most certainly.  
NESSIAH: I'm glad that you were able to use the advance warning to your advantage.  
NESSIAH: ...I must confess, I'm not sure whether I should apologize or not for being unable to do anything more.   
AEGINASPRITE: There Is No Need  
AEGINASPRITE: More Importantly I Trust Your Journey Has Not Been Too Arduous   
NESSIAH: Not overly.  
NESSIAH: I'm at a nice high echeladder tier for this being the first day, and I have a deal of good equipment and a few fraymotifs.  
NESSIAH: Getting here has taken a while, yes, but it was not that much of a hassle.  
NESSIAH: Names were taken, asses were kicked. Yourselves?   
LEON: WE'VE BEEN BORED AS FUCK BABYSITTING THIS JACK NOIR PRICK  
LEON: HOW LONG IS IT GONNA TAKE FOR EMILIA TO GET HERE  
LEON: WE NEED TO GET STARTED ALREADY   
NESSIAH: She won't be participating.  
NESSIAH: She's made friends with the Black Queen, and while she knows better than to blow the whistle on us, in all fairness we can't ask her to betray a friend.  
NESSIAH: You and I should be able to handle this as long as you're able to wake up soon.   
LEON: AGAIN WITH THE WAKING UP   
NESSIAH: I'm on Prospit; I can't exactly be of help to you.   
LEON: UGH FINE   
ARIESPRITE: I hope this Mr. Noir of yours is aware that you can't completely neglect your individual quests to play intrigue with him.   
LEON: WELL WE CAN DISCUSS THE NITTY-GRITTY DETAILS NOW  
LEON: ALSO WHY IN THE HELL ARE THERE TWO OF YOU   
NESSIAH: That, I'm afraid, is a long story that will have to wait until after we negotiate terms.   
LEON: WELL IF WE'RE ALL HERE  
LEON: THEN LET'S GET TO IT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN   
NESSIAH: Agreed.


	90. Gulcasa: Tag client player.

\-- genocideAura [GA] began pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--

GA: i've got my laptop back and enough breathing room to load the software  
GA: let's get this show on the road   
TT: It's about time.  
TT: I just got back upstairs.  
TT: Let's get this ball rolling.   
GA: excellent  
GA: i am a fan of making this shit hapen

\-- genocideAura [GA] ceased pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--


	91. Emilia: Endure nagging.

LUCIANASPRITE: Emiliaaaaaaaaaaa :(  
LUCIANASPRITE: Are you really okay with just going on like this?  
LUCIANASPRITE: Shouldnt we at least say hello to them?   
EMILIA: no :p   
LUCIANASPRITE: This could be our last chance in a while you know   
EMILIA: bluh i said i dont want to do it okay   
LUCIANASPRITE: At the very least I want to see Aegina for a little while   
EMILIA: you can do that when theyre not busy being in cahoots with stupid jerks okay  
EMILIA: youre my sprite so just stop whining and come with already  
EMILIA: lets go find some dungeons and go buy some fraymotifs and stuff from leons crocodiles   
LUCIANASPRITE: :(


	92. Gulcasa: Deploy.

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

TT: All right, it looks like the software's done connecting.  
TT: Now what are we supposed to do?  
GA: now you need to clear some space in the living room or some shit so i can deploy all this gear  
GA: jesus fuck your house is too ritzy for your own good  
TT: I can't do very much about that.  
TT: You have this game software, so why don't you help me the way I did for Leon?  
GA: fuck no  
GA: i'll wind up breaking something and you'll throw a fit and we don't have time for that  
GA: i can see meteors coming in this display okay  
TT: e_e Fine.  
GA: hang on  
GA: you've got a lot of stuff i've never seen before  
GA: what the fuck is this  
GA: cloning pad thing  
GA: holy shit it costs like a metric fuckton of build grist  
GA: there's no way you can afford it  
TT: Just give me what I need, will you?  
GA: right right  
GA: finish moving the furniture and i'll give you the cruxtruder and alchemiter  
GA: so stop whining already

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] ceased pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

 

\-- genocideAura [GA] began pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--

GA: that's everything you need  
GA: you've got twenty minutes to make it in  
GA: better prototype now if you're gonna do it at all  
TT: I suppose so.  
TT: Do you have any suggestions?  
GA: why are you asking me that  
GA: just don't put in weapons or anything  
TT: Sigh.  
TT: Then I'll make do with this.  
TT: I just use the pre-punched card, then?  
GA: yeah

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] ceased pestering genocideAura [GA] \--


	93. Nessiah: Wrap up the conference.

NESSIAH: I suppose that wraps things up then.  
NESSIAH: Remember, we'll be in touch if there's ever anything you need.   
ARIESPRITE: And please...  
ARIESPRITE: Try not to do anything too reckless :(   
LEON: WHAT THE FUCK EVER  
LEON: WE CAN HANDLE THIS   
AEGINASPRITE: We Will Be Sure To Contact You In Case Of Emergency  
AEGINASPRITE: Please Go About Your Quest And Be At Ease   
NESSIAH: I'll keep a weather eye open in Prospit, as the saying goes.  
NESSIAH: In addition to which, leave Emilia to me and the others.  
NESSIAH: I hope you don't take offense, but we're a little more suited to smoothing over ruffled feathers than you are.   
LEON: WHAT  
LEON: THE  
LEON: FUCK  
LEON: EVER   
ARIESPRITE: And just...  
ARIESPRITE: Make sure you don't neglect your quest, all right?  
ARIESPRITE: Even if this operation fails, that is the one thing you cannot afford to ignore.   
LEON: YEAH YEAH DULY FUCKING NOTED   
NESSIAH: We'll be going, then.  
NESSIAH: Take care, Leon.


	94. Yggdra: Boggle.

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

TT: What  
TT: what  
TT: just  
TT: happened  
TT: :O   
GA: well from where i'm sitting  
GA: you look like you're in a maze and have to get out of it  
GA: in the last four minutes or so before you enter   
TT: What :O   
GA: well all our entry quests are different i guess  
GA: what  
GA: you want directions or something   
TT: :S   
GA: from where you are, if you're facing north  
GA: then the exit's to the northeast   
TT: That's ever so helpful.

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] ceased pestering genocideAura [GA] \--


	95. Gulcasa: Fail to be impressed.

GULCASA: augh what the fuck  
GULCASA: why in the fuck are we shaking!   
SISKIERSPRITE: oh noooooooooo  
SISKIERSPRITE: something must be shaking the tower foundation or something :C   
GULCASA: ..........  
GULCASA: tell me you are not serious   
SISKIERSPRITE: :C  
SISKIERSPRITE: gaoooooooo.....   
GULCASA: what the balls  
GULCASA: how do we make the motherfucker stop   
SISKIERSPRITE: go down and fight it  
SISKIERSPRITE: i guess.....  
SISKIERSPRITE: :S   
GULCASA: fantastic


	96. Yggdra: Suppress urge to panic.

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

TT: If you wouldn't mind, I'd like a bit of help here!   
GA: ugh yeah yeah  
GA: look i've got kind of a problem over here   
TT: What happened to you all wanting me alive?!   
GA: kind of a life-threatening problem over here  
GA: so excuse me princess   
TT: You can at least tell me if I'm going in the right direction!   
GA: it looks like you are   
TT: Soooooo  
TT: HELPFUL  
TT: e_e   
GA: oh for fuck's sake  
GA: i'll be back in a second   
TT: Where are you going?!   
GA: gotta deal with some dunkass monster that thinks it'd be fun to tear my house down from underneath me  
GA: later   
TT: :O

\-- genocideAura [GA] ceased pestering tiaraTenuto [TT] \--


	97. Gulcasa: Break heads.

GULCASA: ugh this is dumb as shit  
GULCASA: hate to be all ollies outie but would you mind keeping her busy for a second   
SISKIERSPRITE: ummmm  
SISKIERSPRITE: i don't mind but what are you doing :C   
GULCASA: i can't concentrate with all the shaking  
GULCASA: so i'm gonna go fix it  
GULCASA: hang on a sec   
SISKIERSPRITE: oh my god what are you doing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
GULCASA: death from above motherfucker   
SISKIERSPRITE: :C


	98. Yggdra: Persevere.

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] began pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

TT: Gulcasa, answer me already!!  
TT: Which way am I supposed to go now?  
TT: Gulcasa!  
TT: :(   
GA: oh noooooooo   
TT: Ugh, there you are.   
GA: no no um  
GA: gimme a sec   
GA: it's siskier :C   
TT: Er.  
TT: I suppose now isn't the time to quibble about how I have a dead girl on the line instead of my absentee server player.   
GA: gulcasa is a dumb and he jumped out the window :C   
TT: What.   
GA: ummm  
GA: we're  
GA: like forty stories up   
TT: _What._   
GA: gaoooooooooo  
GA: :C   
TT: ...Well.   
GA: ummmmmmmm  
GA: well he has rocket boots and everything but  
GA: we're really high and the monsters are kinda super strong :C   
TT: Unfortunately, I can't really help you here.  
TT: ...And I think it's beyond all the powers that be to make Gulcasa magically stop being an idiot.  
TT: I was hoping that he'd be able to help me, but...   
GA: oh right  
GA: well ummm i guess there's nothing against the rules about it :S  
GA: so i can help you a little bit with the maze, like when i can tell you're going to head the totally wrong direction  
GA: it's important for you to do this by yourself though   
TT: It specifically holds meaning for me?  
TT: So it's not just a meaningless test meant to make me fail?  
TT: ...Interesting.  
TT: All right, I'll give it my best.  
TT: Message and correct me if I start going the wrong way, all right?   
GA: ok got it

\-- tiaraTenuto [TT] ceased pestering genocideAura [GA] \--

 

\-- tacticalArisen [TA] began pestering angelicCute [AC] \--

TA: Emilia?   
AC: bluh go away   
TA: Oh dear.  
TA: Well, as it turns out, Leon will be handling most of the operation alone.  
TA: So that leaves me free to accompany you if you'd like.   
AC: ugh maybe later  
AC: i dont feel like it now   
TA: I understand.  
TA: Message me if the mood strikes, all right?   
AC: sure

\-- angelicCute [AC] ceased pestering tacticalArisen [TA] \--


	99. Gulcasa: Level up for decimating the onslaught.

GULCASA: hey crisis averted   
SISKIERSPRITE: oh my god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SISKIERSPRITE: why did you do something so dumb and reckless :C   
GULCASA: well now isn't the time for worrying about that  
GULCASA: since it worked   
SISKIERSPRITE: well yeah but you scared me :C  
SISKIERSPRITE: gaooooooooo  
SISKIERSPRITE: :C   
GULCASA: sorry about that  
GULCASA: well  
GULCASA: how are you guys doing   
SISKIERSPRITE: oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SISKIERSPRITE: actually the crisis is averted here too  
SISKIERSPRITE: yggdra got in at like the last second and i was just helping her decide how to second-tier prototype her kernelsprite   
GULCASA: huh  
GULCASA: all's well that ends well i guess  
GULCASA: good job   
SISKIERSPRITE: hehehehehe  
SISKIERSPRITE: so now what should we do?   
GULCASA: if she doesn't need help  
GULCASA: uh  
GULCASA: actually i'm kinda tired  
GULCASA: can we keep imps and shit out of here so i can go to sleep?   
SISKIERSPRITE: that's not a problem! C:  
SISKIERSPRITE: leave it to me, we can get started on your questy stuff tomorrow C:   
GULCASA: that sounds good


	100. Yggdra: Prototype

YGGDRA: All right...  
YGGDRA: I did what Siskier said, so...  
YGGDRA: Ummm...  
YGGDRA: :S  
YGGDRA: ......Father?   
DADSPRITE: Yggdra.  
DADSPRITE: CONGRATULATIONS on making it into THE GAME.  
DADSPRITE: Here in the LAND OF GLASS AND FROGS, there is a SPECIAL TASK that only you, the PAGE OF LIFE, are capable of accomplishing.  
DADSPRITE: I will be by your side the entire time, my dear.  
DADSPRITE: And do not forget...  
DADSPRITE: I am VERY PROUD OF YOU.   
YGGDRA: :')


	101. Yggdra: Introduce yourself.

[FROST ♫](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/frost)

  


Your name is YGGDRA.

You recently lost most of your family in a series of TERRIBLE ACCIDENTS which you suspect may not have been accidents at all. Everything seems to be connected to THIS SBURB GAME and the APPROACHING APOCALYPSE, and you are even willing to make an alliance with these people you don't get along well with to discover THE TRUTH.

Having been raised as a PROPER LADY, you are familiar with many FINE SUBJECTS such as ART, HISTORY, and SWORDSMANSHIP. You are quite proud of your MAD BLADE SKILLS and privately have thought up several BADASS CATCHPHRASES to use while TAKING DOWN EVILDOERS. Fantasizing about this has become a silly habit BORDERING ON FETISHISTIC. You really should stop. But addiction is a powerful thing.

You don't know very much about VIDEO GAMES, but you doubt that this will be a problem in the face of your STRONG WILL.

Of course, your STRIFE SPECIBUS has been allocated to BLADEKIND. Your chumhandle is tiaraTenuto and you use good syntax and plenty of smilies :)

You have prototyped your KERNELSPRITE with a SHIELD bearing your family's coat of arms and YOUR DAD'S ASHES.


	102. Everyone: Check in.

[THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING REALLY EXCELLENT ♫](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/the-beginning-of-something-really-excellent)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


 

END OF DAY ONE.


End file.
